Jogos Mortais XD
by Rumokura Hisa
Summary: Deidara resolve jogar com todos os membros da Akatsuki, a fim de aprofundar laços de amizade XD PODE TER SPOILER De outros animes também...XD CAPÍTULO FINAL: STRIP POKER! XD [Dedicado à Celina PARABÈNS!] [Agradecimento especial: Amakase Miharusan!]
1. Verdade ou Desafio 1

VERDADE OU DESAFIO DA AKATSUKI..XD 

Disclaimer: Naruto é nosso...caham...NÃO é nosso...XD

Personagens: A Akatsuki, pô! òó

Legendas:

--Fala--: Autora (Hirumo):EU AMO O ITACHIIIIII!  
--Pensamentos--: (Itachi é Lindoso)  
--Ações--: -corre atrás do Itachi-  
Posição da câmera: em cima de um muro filmando uma perseguição 'fã-louca-do-Itachi-Lindosão correndo atrás da vítima/Itachi XD

Hirumo: YOOO!!! HIRUMO DEEESUU!!

Sakura: Gente...palmas! O Lee aprendeu a usar o Henge no Jutsu!

Hirumo: Hã? oo'

Sakura: É simples...O LEE, VOCÊ...O RAIO QUE O PARTA TA NO LUGAR DA HIRUUU!!!!

Hirumo: Ah, saquei...O LEE TA EM MIIMMM??? O.O Não pode ser o Ita não? P

Sakura: Não reclamem do Ranking da fic...os pervertidos foram vocês que pensaram e não os que falaram...no caso...ela ¬¬

Hirumo: o.o

Sakura: Isso que eu chamo de inocência...ou ignorância ¬¬ bem...VAMOS À FIC!!!

Hirumo: Weeeee! o\/ (Tinha esquecido, mas dexa quieto...P) A-KA-TSU-KI!!! - Balançando pompom de líder de torcida! -

Sakura: Pois bem..

Hirumo: -dançando- Akatsuki pra esquerda...Akatsuki pra direita, vambora todo mundo Akatsukando legal!!!

Sakura: CAHAM...-Olhar mortífero- A FIC COMEÇA COM...

Hirumo: ME DÁ UM A!!! \/

Sakura: COM O PESSOAL DA AKA...(A de anta?¬¬)

Hirumo: ME DÁ UM KA!!!

Sakura: DA AK...(Ka? Hum...capacidade mental semelhante à de uma porta?)

Hirumo: ME DÁ UM TSU!!!

Sakura: DA A...(Tsu?Tsu?Tsunade?Não...ixi oo')

Hirumo: ME DA UM KI!!!

Sakura: DA...(Ki?KI SACOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)

Hirumo: O QUE FORMOU????? AKATSUKIIIIII!!!!! -Com o pompom pra cima-

Sakura: -Segurando metralhadora- CALADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ÒÓ

Near: -Virando a página- Vamos a fic...

P.s.:bem básico por sinal...sim...nós vemos Death...e este não nos pertence...

Sakura: QUER SABER POR QUÊ NÃO??? POR QUE EU NÃO TERIA CORAGEM DE MATAR MEU L!!!!!

Hirumo: Ei...Isso é spoiler, Saku-chan...OO'

Sakura: FODX-SE!! ÒÓ -Revoltada-

Hirumo: -Abraçando Near e virando página- FIIIIIC!

AKATSUKI E SEU JOGO DE VERDADE OU DESAFIO...XD

Líder: Quem foi o anta que armou isso? Oõ

Deida: Chamô, chefinho?

Líder: Não. ¬¬

Deida: Qual é, chéfis!

Sasori: Deidara...eu tenho que te aturar tempo o suficiente durante um dia então eu consegui perceber duas coisas estranhas em você...

Todos: Qual?

Sasori: 1ª...você não está falando 'hn'

Todos: - olham Deidara-

Deida: Falar isso demais cansa...ooV

Sasori: 2ª...você está carente ¬¬

A câmera se afasta um pouco e mostra todos os akatsukis sentados em uma roda, com uma garrafa no meio.

Itachi: Essa é a coisa mais tosca que você já me fez fazer. ¬¬ (A coisa mais idiota é o papinho "eu sou um vingador"... e blábláblá...)

LONGE DALI...

Sasuke: ATCHIM!!!

Titio Oro: Tá dodoi amorzinho??? - vestido como enfermeira (nota das autoras: Hirumo: enfermeirA?O.o Sakura: Sim...enfermeirA ¬¬ ps...imaginem ele com vestidinho 'provocante' XD Hirumo: IRCT O.O')

Sasuke: OO''''''

VOLTANDO...

Itachi: --

Deida: Ok... - Puxando uma bandeira- VAMOS COMEÇAR O GRANDE JOGO DE...VERDADE OU DESAFIO!!! -Balançando a bandeira escrito: AKATSUKI -

Hidan: Deida...tô odiando cortar tua onda mas...bandeira é pra fórmula 1...¬¬

Deida: -Ignorando- VAMOS COMEÇAAARRR!!!

Kakuzu: Ô chefe, eu ganho um extra por estar fazendo isso? òó

Líder: Pergunte pra ele...¬¬ Porque eu não vou dar.

Deida: VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI POR LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE!!

Kakuzu: ...

FLASHBACK...

Hidan: É né...O Deida tá chamando os Akatsukis pro salão...

Kakuzu: Ele achou uma mina de ouro?

Hidan: Não

Kakuzu: Ele está rico?

Hidan: Não.

Kakuzu: Ele vai me dar algum dinheiro?

Hidan: Que eu saiba não...-Olhar distante-

Kakuzu: Vai na fé. u.ú

Hidan: -Pegando espadinha tosquinha que ele tem- VOCÊ VAI...NÉ???

Kakuzu: ...

FIM DO FLASHBACK...XD

Kakuzu: ... (Livre e espontânea pressão...ISSO SIM! òó)

Deida: GIRANDO A GARRAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! D

-Garrafa Girando...-

Líder: Ah.

Deida: Ah.

Itachi: ...

Kisame (Que resolveu pronunciar-se...XD): Ah.

Kakuzu: ...

Hidan: oo

GARRAFA: DEIDARA RESPONDE...E O LÍDER PERGUNTA...

Pensamentos:

Deida: Minha garrafa é um show...e a Arte é um ESTOURO! D -Ignorando o fato de que ele vai responder...XD-

Líder: Demais...eu sou o primeiro! òóV

Kisame: A garrafa falou? Oõ Eu tenho que parar de comer peixe...-Olhar distante-

Hidan: A GARRAFA TÁ FALANDO! O.O

Kakuzu: Quanto será que a garrafa vale em um leilão?

Sasori e Itachi: -Mente vazia-

Garrafa: Eu vou acabar essa porrx logo e ir pra casa...quanto o Deida tá me pagando mermo? Oõ

Fim dos pensamentos.

Líder: Caham...ok. u.u Deidara... verdade, desafio, consequência, sabão ou nota? ¬¬

Deidara: Hmm...CONSEQUÊNCIA!!! òóV

Líder: -Pensando-

-Longa pausa...-

Hidan: E aí? Eu não tenho o dia todo não, pô! òó

Líder: Deidara...imagine que você seja uma mulher, e que eu ordenasse que você gerasse um herdeiro legítimo da akatsuki. Quem você escolheria como pai: Itachi ou Sasori?

LOOOOOOOONGA PAUSA...

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Já não basta um Uchiha gay não? Oõ -Lembrando de Sasuke-

Sasori: Legal...sou eu. ¬¬

Hidan: YAOIIII!!! -Escondendo mais as suas revistinhas yaoi (Lê-se GRAVITATION XD) dentro do casaco-

Kakuzu: Isso dá IBOPE? Oõ Legs...foto de yaoi na net rende pa cacete...D

Kisame: O LÍDER É MEU ÍDOLO!!! YAOIIII!!!

Líder: Ótimo. Mais tempo nessa budega. ¬¬

Deida: Saso...hmm..não...ita? Hm..não...

(INTERROMPENDO)

Hirumo: NÃO!!! ITA TÁ NO MEIO DISSO!! DE QUEM FOI ESSA IDÉIA??? òÓ

Sakura: Fiu fiu fiu...D

Hirumo: òó

(VOLTANDO..XD)

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Deida: OS DOIS!

Todos: O.O

Itachi: ...

-Nesse momento...Zetsu chega trazendo pizza-

Deida: UEBA! PIZZA!!!- Ignorando total a resposta dada..XD-

-Abre pacote-

Deida: Tá vazio...ô plantinha!

Zetsu: É que eu tava com fome...hehe

Deida: -Pegando celular- Eu quero 20 pizzas de argila...

Carinha do celular: Não temos pizza de argila...¬¬

Deida: Se vira, fio! -Desliga- BOOOM! VOLTANDO! GIRANDO GARRAFA!!!

-Garrafa girando-

Garrafa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OO''

Zetsu: -Sentando-

GARRAFA: ZETSU RESPONDE E...HIDAN PERGUNTA

Deida: É TU, PLANTINHA! É TU!!! D

Zetsu: Eu sei.¬¬ E olha que eu acabei de sentar! --

Hidan: ZETSU! AMIGÃO!

Zetsu: Eu não sou o seu amigo. ¬¬

Hidan: Verdade, desafio, consequencia, sabão ou nota? D

Zetsu: Verdade. ¬¬

Hidan: É verdade que seu pai era uma planta? D

Zetsu: Não. Ele era um jardineiro normal. u-u

Hidan: E sua mãe?

Zetsu: Era a Mãe Natureza. uu'

Todos: OO

Pensamentos:

Kisame: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHU!!

Itachi: Eu tenho que parar de ouvir o Deidara...¬¬

Hidan: HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU!!!

Líder: Cada um que me aparece...--

Sasori: Em que tipo de lugar eu vim parar? Oõ Vovó! Me saaalveee!!! i-i

Kakuzu: Tadinho...E DEPOIS ME CHAMAM DE ESTRANHO! HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUA!!

Zetsu: Ops...Descobriram meu segredu...MAMÃE! ME PERDOEEEE!!! i-i

Deida: HUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA!!!

Garrafa: PutX MerdX...

Fim dos pensamentos.

Deida: -Enxugando lágrima- Ok. GIRAAAAAAAAANDOOOOOOOO!!!

-Garrafa Girando-

Garrafa: PUTX MERDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!! OO'''

Garrafa(Again XD): HIDAN RESPONDE E...ZETSU PERGUNTA???

Pensamentos:

Zetsu: Hiehiehiehie...se ferrô, prayboy!

Hidan: Xi, será que o Zetsu é vingativo? O.o

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Zetsu: Verdade, desafio, consequência, sabão ou nota? òó

Hidan: Hmm...desafio!

Zetsu: Dê uma aula de educação sexual! AGORA! D

Hidan: OO'''

2 HORAS DEPOIS...

Hidan: E então, é isso!

Itachi: Eu resumiria em 5 minutos..¬¬

Deida: ROOOOOONC...uOu

Kakuzu: Não precisava do exemplo da salsicha e da rosquinha...¬¬

Hidan:

Sasori: Acordem o Deida, pô!

Líder: Faça-o você mesmo. ¬¬

Kisame: É MINHA CHANCE DE VER CENA YAOIIII!!! D

-Silêncio-

Kisame: Tá bom...num tá mais aqui quem falô. D

Deida: -Acordando em súbito- GIRANDO A GARRAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! D

Garrafa: PutX merdX...Se eu sô pobre, digam logo! òó

Todos: Hã?

Garrafa: Já ouviram falar que alegria de pobre dura poco? O Deidara acordô, pô! òó

-Girando-

Garrafa: KISAME RESPONDE E...KAKUZU PERGUNTA.

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Vai dar merdX. ¬¬

Hidan: I...cry...when angels deserve to diiieeeee...D

Kisame: Tyuu! Vô escolher...hm...

Kakuzu: Espero ser pago pra falar. u-u

Deida: My humps...my humps...D

Zetsu: Oh, estou vendo uma barata...oo

Líder: Putz! Eu vô perder a novela Páginas da Bingo Book! OO

Sasori: I'm a barbie girl...D

Garrafa: Cansei de pensar. u-u

Fim dos pensamentos

Kakuzu: Kisame, Verdade, desafio, consequencia, sabão ou nota?

Kisame: SABONETE!

Todos: O.O

Deida: É sabão, ô peixinho!

Kisame: D (Nota das autoras: Hirumo: D Adoro essa carinha! D Sakura: Percebe-se. ¬¬)

Kakuzu: Hm...em que parte do corpo você passaria sabão no... ITACHI!!!

Kisame: Eu passaria n...

Itachi: Próxima pergunta. ù-u

Deida: Estraga-prazeres. ¬¬ -Gira garrafa-

Garrafa: Num tô nem mais reclamando. u-u -Girando-

Garrafa: SASORI RESPONDE E...ITACHI PERGUNTA!

Sasori: ...

Itachi: ...

Deida: Já vi que isso vai ser uma coisa bem comunicativa. ¬¬

Itachi: Hmm... u-u Aqueles bagulho lá...escolha.

Sasori: Nota. u-u

Hidan: Covarde. ¬¬

Sasori: Num enche. ¬¬

Itachi: Que nota você dá pro... Gaara do Deserto...

Deida: Hã? Oõ

Itachi: É que esse nome passou pela minha mente...

Sasori: Ele é o meu...brinquedinho...eu dô 10!

Deida: Olha o duplo sentido nessa bosta. ¬¬

Kisame: MOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! D

-Silêncio-

Garrafa: Antes que aquele troço grite de novo -Começa a girar-

Garrafa: DEIDARA RESPONDE (De novo) E...KISAME PERGUNTA!

Kisame: Weee/

Deida: WEEE/

Líder, Sasori e Itachi: Ei, meus ouvidos...¬¬

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Hidan: ZzZzZz...uOu

Zetsu: -Comendo algo- (Nota das autoras: Hirumo: Cadê a baratinha? Oõ Zetsu: kukuku... Baratinha: X.X Sakura: Que nojo. ¬¬)

Kisame: Deida, você é homem, mulher, ser não identificado ou um E.T.?

Deida: Eu sou...

-Toca campainha...e apenas os akatsukis ouvem a resposta-

Todos; OOh...O.O'

Deida: EU ATENDOOOO!!! PIZZA!!! D

5 MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Todos: -Comendo pizza de calabresa-

Deida: Que droga...queria pizza de argila...ainda bem que eu não paguei!

Todos: Hã?

Corta para o entregador todo explodido lá fora.

Entregador: X.X

Volta

Deida: OWNED! V Agora eu vô pedir refri -Pega celular- Refri de...ACEROLA! DDD

Voz muito conhecida: Temos não, querido!

Deida: Se vira, fio! -Desliga- BEM...ONDE PARAMOS????

Garrafa: ¬¬ - Girando -

Garrafa: LÍDER RESPONDE... KAKUZU PERGUNTA.¬¬

Kakuzu: Verdade, desafio, consequência, sabão ou nota?

Líder: Desafio.--

Kakuzu: Desafio você... A AUMENTAR MEU SALÁRIOOOOO!!!!!! D

Líder: - Capota - Então tá, né? ¬¬

Kakuzu: UEBAAAA!!!!! ATÉ QUE ENFIM ACHEI UMA UTILIDADE PRA ESSA BAGAÇA AQUI!!!!! D

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Quando será que o refri chega? Oõ

Kisame: Eu quero um aumento também...i-i

Zetsu: Será que tem outra barata por aqui? D

Deida: Ele xingou meu jogo feliz! òó

Sasori: O Deidara deve está pensando algo como "Ele está xingando meu jogo feliz!" ¬¬

Hidan: ESSE CARA SÓ PENSA EM DINHEIRO??? ÒÓ

Líder: Eu vô falir...OO Não escolho mais desafio. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Me dei bem! D

Garrafa: O fio da mãe se deu bem ¬¬

Fim dos pensamentos.

Garrafa: -Girando-

Todos: -Olhando a garrafa-

Garrafa: KAKUZU RESPONDE E...EU PERGUNTO.

Deida: Hã?

Itachi: Isso não vale. ¬¬

Garrafa: Eu que tô girando essa porrx aqui. Eu vou participar. òó

Kakuzu: Vou ser questionado por uma garrafa? Oõ

Líder: --

Garrafa: Verdade desafio...blablabla ou nota?

Kakuzu: Desafio!

Garrafa: Divida seu salário comigo. D

Kakuzu: OO

Itachi: OO

Deida: OO

Sasori: Você gastaria o dinheiro com o quê? Oõ

Garrafa: Com bebida! P

Kakuzu: Minha grana...i-i -Colocando metade do seu salário na garrafa-

Zetsu: GRAMA? ONDE? D

-Toca a campainha-

Deida: O REFRI!!! D

-Deidara abre a porta e se depara com...-

Todos: Ah.

CONTINUA...D

Hirumo: Cabô? Cabô?

Sakura: Não. MAS NÓIS SÓ CONTINUA SE TIVER REVIEW!! òó

Hirumo: Review! Review!

Sakura: Engoliu o bicho do dois? Oõ

Hirumo: Hã? Hã?

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: ECO! ECO! DDD

ATÉ O CAPÌTULO 2!!! \o/ \o/  
2...2...2...XD XD


	2. Verdade ou Desafio 2

VERDADE OU DESAFIO...CAPÍTULO 2! \o/ \o/ 

Disclaimer: Ahm...NARUTO não é nosso...

Hirumo: Mas o Ita é meu meu meu meu! òó

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: Meu! òó

Sakura: Tá bom, já entendi! òó

Hirumo: Saku-chan...

Sakura: Quié? ¬¬

Hirumo: Eu tô esquecendo de alguma coisa...i-i

Sakura: Aham. Eu sei o que é. ¬¬

Hirumo: O que é? oo'

Sakura: DA FIC! ÒÓ

Hirumo: Fic? Oõ

Sakura: -Bate na testa- É, fic! òó

Hirumo: Mas aaantees! AS REVIEWS! Fique tããão contente! Tem tantos:D

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: Lá vaiii! o/

SESSÃO DE REVIEWS:

Uchiha Ka-chan -

Hirumo: A SENHORITA ACHA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR O MEU ITACHI LINDOSÃO FORA DA FIC??? ÒÓ

Sakura: Hirumo, se acalme...¬¬

Hirumo: Ah, gomen...;D

Hyouga Miyuki -

Hirumo: Hehe! Te mando meu msn sim! Mas pode ser por e-mail? Por questões de...mania mesmo...heee...

Sakura: Valeu a review!

Sakurinha Rockbell -

Sakura: Vai ter vários outros jogos...huhuhuhu...

Hirumo: Mas o capítulo 2 vai ser a continuação de verdade ou desafio! XD

Uchiha Danii-chan -

Sakura: Hohoho...espere o próximo Cap...kukuku...EU? SAKURA? SAKURA HARUNO? Deus me livre e guarde! Meu nick é "Sakura" pô!

Hirumo: Ahaaa...Acho que eles se equivocaram Saku-chan...;D

Sakura: Sou uma Sakura muito original, táááááá??? òó

Hirumo: Saku-chan! Pare de ofender nossos leitores! òó EI! PERA AEEE!! O ITA É O MEU LINDOSO!  
ELE ESTÁ ME TRAINDOOOO!! ITAAAAA!!! ;D

Sakura: ¬¬

BabiS2 -

Hirumo: Yooo, Babi-saaan! Eu que leio a sua fic! hehe Brigada pelo review! Vou esperar o capítulo 5! hehe!

Sabaku no SaH -

Hirumo: Nyaaa! Tô tããããããoooo contente! Valeu o Review, Sabaku-san! o/

FeH-Chan -

Hirumo: Não...não vai ter yaoi mais explicito...oo'

Sakura: Por pura vontade DELA...¬¬ Por mim...SASORIXDEIDA!!!! ;D

Hirumo: oo'

Sabaku no naah -

Sakura e Hirumo: DEIDA RULES!!!

Hirumo: Pode ser Ita Rules também? ;D

Sakura: Cabô? ¬¬

Hirumo: Cabô. ;D

Sakura: Ok. Fic agora. ¬¬

Hirumo: -Virando página- VAMOS LÁ! A FIC!

VERDADE OU DESAFIO...PARTE 2

Deida: -Olhando atentamente para o indivíduo- Ô Chéfis.

Líder: Hn.

Deida: Tem uma bicha loca na porta.

Líder: Quê? Oõ

Deida: Uma bicha loca, pô!

A câmera se move e mostra Sasuke carregando uma bandeja de refris com um boné escrito: REFRI (Nota das autoras: Sakura: Que falta de criatividade...¬¬ Hirumo: ;D)

Líder: Sasuke é uma bicha loca? Oõ

Itachi: Não sabia? Oõ

Deida: Mas não é ele que eu tô falando não, chéfis. OO'

Líder: Quem é então? ¬¬

Deida: -Aponta pro caminhão- Ali ó. OO'

A câmera se move para o caminhão (Escrito REFRI) e lá está o Tio Orochi vestido de garçonete.  
(Nota das autoras: Hirumo: IIIIRRRC!!! Tio Orochi tá travestido! OO' Sakura: ¬¬)

Tio Oro: OLÁ MEUS LINDINHOS!!! COMO VÃO VOCÊS!!!???

Líder: OO

Itachi: OO

O resto da Akatsuki: OO

Sasuke: --

Hidan: Por que o Sasuke tá aqui? Oo

Sasuke: Tô fazendo bico. O Orochimaru tá falido. ¬¬

Deida: -Ignorando- Dá meu refri! Vamo voltar lá pra dentro!

VOLTANDO LÁ PRA DENTRO E FECHANDO A PORTA NOS DOIS...SEM PAGAR. XD

Deida: -Puxando a bandeira- DESCULPE O INTERVALO! VAMOS CONTINUAR! oP

Garrafa: Olha, eu não queria me intrometer mas...

Deida: -Girando a Garrafa-

Garrafa: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OO'''

Itachi: --

Garrafa: Eu avisei...KISAME PERGUNTA E...OROCHIMARU RESPONDE. ¬¬

Deida: Hã?

Itachi: Hã?

Hidan: Hã?

Kakuzu: Hã?

Zetsu: Hã?

Kisame: Hã?

Líder: Hã?

Sasori: Hã?

-Todos de viran para à direita de Deidara e encontram Tio Oro (Vestido de empregada) sentado.-

Tio Oro: Oi. o/

Pensamentos:

Garrafa: Uma bicha loca? Oõ

Itachi: Pelo menos o gay do meu irmão não tá. u/-\ú

Deidara: Eu sabia! Deveria tê-lo explodido! òó

Sasori: Deidara deveria ter explodido ele quando teve chance. ù-u

Kisame: Nooossa...eu quero aquela roupa... ;D

Zetsu: Depois eu que tenho péssimo gosto pra roupa. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Aquela roupa deve valer bastante em um leilão...;D

Hidan: ...

Líder: E essa agora? Uma bicha loca na minha frente. Minha vida não pode ficar pior. ù-u

Tio Oro: É tão bom conversar com menininhos bonitos...;D

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Deida: Bem, ele tá aqui né...e a garrafa é que escolhe...vambora...XD

Kisame: Caham...então...Oro...verdade, desafio, consequência, sabão ou nota? ;D

Tio Oro: AAAHM...VERDADE!

Kisame: (Eba! Minha chance!) Onde você comprou essa roupa maneira? ;D

-Silêncio-

Tio Oro: Ai, fofo, eu pedi pra +Karin+ fazer pra mim...não ficou linda?

Kisame: Ô! Pede pra ela fazer uma pra mim!

Tio Oro: Pó deixá!

-Silêncio-  
+Karin: SPOILER! Hirumo: Pra quem não sabe, a Karin apareceu no mangá capítulo 348! Ela deu encima do Sasuke...huahuahua! XD +

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Era só o que me faltava...um colega gay. ¬¬

Líder: Minto. Poderia ficar pior sim. ¬¬

Hidan: YAOI! ;D -Agora escondendo Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai-

Kakuzu: Legal. Mais roupas pra leiloar. XD

Sasori: Tô cum fome.

Deida: O Sasori tá com fome. OO'

Zetsu: ZzZzZ...

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Itachi: Próxima pergunta. ¬¬

Deida: Tá, tá. ù-u -Girando garrafa-

Garrafa: PERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -Girando-

Deida: Que é? Tem mais alguém à minha direita? òó

Garrafa: -Parando de girar- Não...mas eu avisei...¬¬ ITACHI PERGUNTA E...SASUKE RESPONDE. uu

Todos: Hã? -Olham para a ESQUERDA do Deida-

Deida: Essa não teve graça...¬¬

Sasuke: ...

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Agora é o gay do meu irmão. ¬¬

Líder: Mais um gay aqui? Eu não vou aguentar! Isso virou a Gaiola das Loucas! òó

Sasori: Xi...OO'

Deida: A Arte é um estouro...e minha garrafa, mesmo sendo uma chata, É SHOW! XD

Zetsu: Tenho que parar de comer baratas...OO'

Sasori: Tá tendo promoção de carne no supermercado...oo'

Hidan: Teddy, o polvo...um amigo especiaaaalllll...XD

Kakuzu: Será que se eu vender ele pra mulherada eu ganho? Oõ

Kisame: \o\

Tio Oro: SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!!! ;D

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: ù-ú Aqueles bagulho lá...escolha. ¬¬

Sasuke: -Olhar maléfico- Verdade.

Itachi: -Sorriso maléfico- Você é realmente gay?

-Silêncio-

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Agora irei descobrir a verdade...kukukukukukukukukukuku...

Sasuke: Que merdx de orgulho besta...¬¬

Tio Oro: Meu Sasuke-kun é gay? OO (Nota das autoras: Sakura: Como se ele tivesse se importando...XD Hirumo: ;D)

Líder: Por que o Orochimaru traidor está aqui? ÒÓ

Hidan: Vou pedir um uniforme escondido pro Tio Oro também...XD

Sasori: Eu quero sair daqui. u-ú

Deida: Não era esse o amigo do amigo do kazekage Jinchuuriki? Oõ

Kisame: OOH! O irmão do Itachi-san! O amigo do Jinchuuriki que é amigo do outro jinchuuriki! OO

Kakuzu: Vou pegar a garrafa... :D

Hidan: Tô com sono...--

Zetsu: Itachi é mau...¬¬ -Ainda traumatizado com o lance da Mãe Natureza-

Garrafa: O cara que me deu grana tá me olhando estranho...OO

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Sasuke: Não. ¬¬

Itachi: Mentira. u-ú

Sasuke: Não é.

Itachi: É sim.

Sasuke: Não é.

Itachi: É sim.

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS:

Itachi: É sim.

Sasuke: Não é. ¬¬

Deida: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMM! ÒÓ

Itachi e Sasuke: OO

Deida: -Cambaleando estranhamente- Cês num sabe brincá não, brô??? -Segurando uma garrafona-

Itachi: O q...

Sasori: Vocês tavam discutindo aí ele parou pra beber. u-ú Deu no que deu.

Deida: QUEM FOI O ANTA QUE INVENTOU ESSA BOSTX???

Líder: A sua imaginação incoerente. ¬¬

Sasuke: Ah, é mesmo, Itachi, não se esqueça de que eu irei te matar. -Levanta e sai.- Eu sou um vingador...

Itachi: ¬¬'

Tio Oro: ESPERE SASUKE-KUUUUN!!! -Corre atrás-

Kisame: Não esqueça da minha encomenda, Oro! o/

Tio Oro: Ô! Pó deixá!

Líder: ¬¬

Hidan: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...uOu

Deida: É...vamo continuar e...GARRAFA? CADÊ A MINHA GARRAFA?

Mostra Kakuzu saindo de fininho com a garrafa

Deida: MISTER NOJENTO! DEVOLVA A MINHA GARRAFA! ÒÓ -Sai atrás do Kakuzu-

Garrafa: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OO'

Líder: Acabou?

Itachi: Acabou. ¬¬

Líder: Finalmente! òó

Hidan: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...uOu

Zetsu: Ah, vá! Até que foi divertido! XD

Kisame: Vou ganhar um uniformeeeee:D

Itachi e Líder: ¬¬

deida: DEVOLVA A MINHA GARRAFA SHOW! -Para e vira para a câmera- E a Arte...é um ESTOURO:D

E todos viveram felizes para sempre...

-Itachi mudou de quarto pois ele se recusava a conviver com Kisame vestido de empregada -Hidan, com seu ato de sonambulismo, foi dormir no sofá -Zetsu, ainda traumatizado, ligou para sua mãe e chorou no telefone. Foi uma cena muito estranha. XD -Sasori teve que aguentar o Itachi no quarto dele. :D -Deidara estava planejando uma próxima brincadeira de aprofundamento de amizade entre vilões. :D -Líder tirou férias. XD -Kakuzu e Garrafa fundaram o C.I.P.V (Cobrança de Impostos Para Vilões) que fez muito sucesso e estão ganhando muito dinheiro. XD

Deida: AH! TIVE UMA IDÈIA:D

ATÉ O PRÓXIMO JOGO! XD

Hirumo: Cabô?

Sakura: Cabô.

Hirumo: Owari desu ka?

Sakura: Hai, Owari desu. u-ú

Hirumo: Qual é o próximo jogo?

Sakura: Você vai ver...kukuku...Ah, Hiru, você não tinha um encontro com o Itachi? Oõ

Não se vê mais Hirumo na sala.

Sakura: ¬¬ Até o próximo capítulo...XD

BYE BYE! XD XD


	3. QUIZ!

QUIZ! 

Disclaimer: Caham...Naruto não era nosso, mas como sequestramos o Kishi agora é. XD

Hirumo: Que merdx de disclaimer é esse? Oõ

Sakura: Acordou de mau humor, Hiru? Oõ

Hirumo: Aham. É porque hoje temos uma convidada especial! ;D

Mari-chan: Oi! o/

Hirumo: MARI-CHAAAN!!! -Abraça-

Sakura: -Desgrudando Hiru da Mari- Oi Mari-chan! XD

Mari: Cadê a fic? ;D

Hirumo: Fic? ;D

Sakura: -Joga Hiru pela janela- É...FIC. ¬¬

Mari: Ok. Vamos começar...os leitores estão esperando e eu não quero passar por um mutirão novamente. ¬¬

Hirumo: -Escalando a janela- PRIMEIRO AS REVIEWS! o/

REVIEWS:

Aquarius no Kitsune-

Hirumo: Chamei o Hidan aqui apenas para responder o seu pedido, Kitsune-san! ;D

Hidan: OOOPA! UMA FÃ! XD Te empresto sim! Quer Gravitation também? ;D

Sakura: ¬¬

Mari: ¬¬

FeH-Chan-

Hirumo: A FEH-SAN NÃO GOSTA DE MIIIIMMMMM!!! T-T SAKU-CHAAAAN! NÃO ME ABANDONEEEEEEE!!! T-T

Mari: Você já pensou em fazer carreira em Artes Dramáticas? ¬¬

Sakura: Como ela está emocionalmente abalada, eu respondo. u-u Na verdade, Deida e Saso se conhecem tão bem que eles meio que lêem a mente um do outro sabe...XD

Mari: Mas isso é cientificamente impossível. ¬¬

Hirumo: -Ainda chorando- MAS SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE CORTAR AS ONDAS ALHEIAS??? ÒÓ

Sakura: ¬¬

Kimi-Hina-

Hirumo: Nyaaaa! Kimi-san e Hina-san comentaram, Saku-chan!

Sakura: São as autoras do Escola Substituta? Putz, adoro aquela fic. XD

Hirumo: Hina-saaaannn...o Ita ainda está em meu poder...huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh...XD

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: Tô com fome. oo

Sakura: ¬¬'

Hirumo: Eu não sei que horas eu nasci...OO

Sakura: Nem eu. Vamos perguntar direitinho pros nossos pais e depois dizemos, tá? XD

Poison Lee-

Hirumo: Yeeey! As mãos do Deida! Eu adoro o Deida...;D

Sakura: Vamos achar um espacinho pras mãos dele!

Hirumo: -Olha pra uma foto do Deida- Hmmm... -Olha pra uma foto do Ita- HMMMMMM...;D O Ita ainda é meu muso. XD

Sakura: ¬¬

Uchiha Danii-chan-

Hirumo: OOOH...ALGUÉM ME COMPREENDE...ITACHI É SEXYYYYYYYY!!! LINDOSOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Itachi: Alguém me chamou? --

Hirumo: OO

Mari: OO

Sakura: 3...2...1... o ataque...--

Hirumo: ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -Pula no colo do Ita- ME LEVA E DEIXA ESSAS LOCAS AQUI!!! XD

Mari: Mas quem vai responder as reviews!???

Hirumo: A SAKU-CHAN, PÔ! SE VIRA!

Sakura: Não vô responder porrx nenhuma. -Vira página- Vamos a fic. ¬¬

QUIZ! PARTE 1

A Câmera é direcionada para Deidara, Sasori, um microfone, Kisame, Kakuzu, a Garrafa e Hidan, sentados em um sofá, enfileiradinhos. Pareciam apreensivos. O Líder abre a porta que estava na frente deles.

Deidara: CHÉFIS! EU ESTAVA BÊBADO! ÒÓ

Líder: OO

Todos: OO

Líder: Caham...U-Ú Entrem e me contem o que aconteceu.

FLASH BACK...(Hirumo: Sim, a fic vai se passar em um Flash Back...XD)

Kakuzu: Pelo menos, o Deida tá me pagando agora. u-ú

Hidan: ¬¬

Deida: Parem de reclamar, seus reclamentos!

Itachi: A palavra certa é "Reclamões"

Deida: Que se dxne. u-ú

Afasta câmera e mostra cenário do Show do Milhão, com Hidan, Kisame, Sasori e Kakuzu (e a garrafa. XD) naqueles balcãozinhos de participante, Deidara no balcão de apresentador e Itachi nos Universitários. XD

Deida: Vocês gostam dos meus joguinhos. Admitam! òó

Sasori: Eu não vô admitir porrx nenhuma por que você me arrastou pra cá. òó

Garrafa: Eu só tô aqui por que o Kakuzu tá. ¬¬

Deida: Aham. ¬¬

Hidan: Como você comprou isso aqui hein??? Oõ

Deida: -Sorriso malicioso-

Corta para o Sílvio Santos todo explodido no palco dele

Volta

Deida: Aí depois eu usei um jutsu e transferi todas as coias dele para cá. ;D

Itachi: ¬¬

Deida: AGORA...DEIXANDO ISSO DE LADO...VAMOS COMEÇAR NOSSO GRAN TORNEIO DEEEEEEEEE...-Pegando microfone e bandeira- AKATSUKI'S QUIZ:D

Sasori: Esse é o trocadilho mais ridículo que eu já ouvi. u-ú

Garrafa: ¬¬

Deida: -Ignorando...de novo. XD- EEEEE...NOSSOS CONVIDADOS SÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO...KAKUZU, HIDAN, SASORI, KISAME E GARRAAAAAAFAAAAA:D

Itachi: ¬¬

Deida: E NOS UNIVERSITÁRIOS...TEMOS O SÍMBOLO SEXUAL DA AKATSUKI! UCHIHA-NÃO-SEI-O-QUE-AS-MENINAS-VÊEM-NELE-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! XD

Itachi: ¬¬

Deida: EEEE...COMO O LÍDER É UMA PESSOA MUITO OCUPADA...

Corta para o líder dormindo no quarto dele. XD

volta

Deida: ...ELE NÃO IRÁ PARTICIPAAAARRR!!! E O PLANTINHA ESTÁ EM UMA MISSÃO MUITO IMPORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTAAAAANNNNTEEEEEEEEEE! ;D

Corta para Zetsu deitado numa cadeira de praia com direito a suco e havaianas. XD

volta

Deida: VAMOOOOOSSSS...COMEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:D -Puxa papelzinho que vem do nada- PERGUNTA PARA...

Microfone: Por que fazer isso...? O mundo não tem sentido mesmo...vamos todos perecer no final...

Todos: OO

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Ah, claro. Depois de uma Garrafa falante e chata, agora tem um MICROFONE falante e emo. ¬¬

Deida: PUTZ! Eu disse pro casa que me vendeu que eu queria o microfone PUNK! Não o microfone emo! òó

Kisame: O microfone é emo. XD

Sasori: Eu quero férias...Zetsu, seu sortudo. ¬¬

Kisame: Emolástico..XD

Hidan: Isso aqui virou o quê? Oõ

Garrafa e Kakuzu: O Hidan tá devendo grana pragente...vô cobrar. XD

Fim dos pensamentos. XD

Deida: BEM...DEIXANDO ISSO DE LADO...A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAA...KAKUZUUU! XD

Kakuzu: Eu. n-n/

Deida: Hidan. ;D -Lendo papelzinho- Erm...onde fica o Alabama:D

Kakuzu: ... oo No El Dourado? XD

Itachi: Não existe o El Dourado. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Tá. Mas existe o El Salvador. XD Troca o Salvador pelo Dourado e fica El Dourado! XD

Itachi: ¬¬

Deida: O ALABAMA FICAAAA...NO PAÍS DO FOGO! XD

Itachi: Na verdade fica nos Estad...

Deida: CALA A BOCA, Ô UNIVERSITÁRIOS! ÒÓ NINGUÉM PEDIU OPINIÃO!!! XD

Itachi: ... ¬¬

Kakuzu: Eu ganhei?

Garrafa: Não. ¬¬

Kakuzu: AAh...óò

Deida: AGORA VAMOOOSSS..PARA A SEGUNDA PEEEERRRRGUNNNTAAAAA!!!

Microfone: Sim...a segunda pergunta...é sempre a pior pergunta...

Deida: -Ignorando a conversa emolástica do microfone- A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...SASOOOOOORIIIIIIII!!! XD

Sasori: ...

Deida: -Puxando papelzinho e lendo- Errrr...conte algo relevante sobre seu parceiro de missões! NO CASO...EU! XD

Sasori: Isso vai ser difícil, tudo que você faz é irrelevante. ¬¬

Deida: Magoou...XD

Sasori: Hmmm...Deixe-me ver...ei, isso é uma pergunta? Oõ

Itachi: Não, mas ele não tem criatividade o suficiente. ¬¬

Sasori: Entendo. Hmm..algo relevante...ah.

Deida: "Ah"?

Sasori: Você dorme com seu bichinho de pelúcia chamado "Willy Wonka" e ainda brinca de casinha secretamente com ele. ¬¬

Deida: OO

Itachi: OO

O resto: OO

Pensamentos:

Itachi: Onde eu estou? Oõ

Kisame: Eu não posso falar nada dele...meu bichinho se chama "Fred" e eu brinco de "Papai e filhinho" com ele...;D

Sasori: Foi a coisa mais relevante que eu encontrei na minha mente. u-u

Kakuzu: Legal. XD Vou vender o bichinho. XD

Garrafa: O Kakuzu vai vender o bichinho. ¬¬

Deida: Xiii! Agora que o Cobrador de Impostos (Kakuzu. XD) descobriu, ele vai querer vender o Willy! WILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! ÓÒ

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Deida: Erm...bem, vamos a próxima pergunta...¬¬

Itachi: Como foi algo muito relevante...-Marca um ponto pro Sasori. XD-

Sasori: --

Microfone: Todos são abandonados no final...

Deida: -Puxando papelzinho- E A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
HIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!

Hidan: Eu. ;D

Deida: Caham. -Lendo papelzinho- Errrr...o que esse homem -Mostra uma foto- está fazendo?

Hidan: Hmmm...-Pensando-

Itachi: ...

Hidan: Hmm...

Deida: ...

Hidan: HMMMMM...

Deida: FALA LOGO, PÔ! ÒÓ

Hidan: Eu peço ajuda para os universitários. XD

Itachi: ...

Deida: Universitário, responde a pergunta. òó

Itachi: Ele está procurando manter elos mentais telefônicos de alta densidade, contribuindo assim para a manifestação do inconsciente coletivo, que promove a idéia de uma segregação das facções controversas, bipartidas em subplanos existencias...

Deida: OO

Hidan: OO

Deida: Err...não...ele só está tomando sorvete...OO

Itachi: ...

Hidan: Sério? Eu pensava que ele estava trocando um pneu...oo

Deida: Então por que não disse? Oõ

Hidan: Tava com preguiça. XD

Deida: AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...VAMOS À PERGUNTAAAA!!! - Tira papelzinho- A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...PEIXINHO!

Kisame: Weeeeee/o/

Deida: Peixinho, quanto é 2 mais 2?

Kisame: CINCO:D

Deida: Errado, é 6. ¬¬

Itachi: Na verdade é qua...

Deida: EEEEE...A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...GARRAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ;D

Garrafa: ¬¬

Deida: Garrafa...qual foi o nome do último Kazekage antes do brinquedinho do Sasori? (Gaara. XD)

Garrafa: O nome dele era...

Ouve-se um barulho de caminhão e só os presentes ouviram a resposta XD

Deida: CERTA A RESPOSTA! XD

Garrafa: hehe.

Sasori: ¬¬

Deida: E O PLACAR ESTÁ: SASORI: 1 GARRAFA: 1 KAKUZU, KISAME E HIDAN: ZERO!

Kakuzu, Kisame e Hidan: ú-ù

Itachi: --

Deida: VAAAAAMOOOOS À PERGUNTA!!! -Puxa papelzinho-

Microfone: A vida não tem sentido...ú-ù

Deida: PÔ, MICROFONE! PÁRA DE FILOSOFAR EMOLASTICAMENTE E FICA QUIETO! ÒÓ

Itachi: Essa palavra não existe. ¬¬

Deida: Agora existe. ù-u E A PERGUNTA VAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...O universitário?

-Silêncio-

Deida: Tão tá, né. Ô Universitário, qual é o resultado d...EI! UNIVERSITÁRIO???

Mesa do universitário vazia

Deida: AONDE FOI AQUELE...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! òó

Corta para Itachi deitado na cama dele lendo "Como parar de ouvir parceiros desorientados" XD

Volta

Deida: ÒÓ ELE ESTRAGOU MEU JOGO FELIZ! COMO ALGUÉM TEM A CORAGEM DE ESTRAGAR MEU JOGO FELIZ? HEIN? -Olha para os candidatos-

-Silêncio-

Deida: CADÊ OS MEUS CANDIDATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!! òÓ

A sala foi explodida

Microfone: Eu disse que isso não ia acabr em boa coisa...óò

Deida: Ops...

Passa o Líder pela sala, apenas de toalha, pronto para o seu banho. Olha para a sala destruída

Líder: MAS O QUE...ÒÓ

DEPOIS...

Sasori: Não se esqueça, Deidara, você estava sóbrio. òó

Deida: Ok. i-i

A Câmera é direcionada para Deidara, Sasori, um microfone, Kisame, Kakuzu, a Garrafa e Hidan, sentados em um sofá, enfileiradinhos. Pareciam apreensivos. O Líder abre a porta que estava na frente deles.

Deidara: CHÉFIS! EU ESTAVA BÊBADO! ÒÓ

Líder: OO

Todos: OO

Líder: Caham...U-Ú Entrem e me contem o que aconteceu.

Fim do FlashBack...XD

Deida: E foi isso, chéfis. u-ú

Sasori: ¬¬

Deida: E agora eu estou aqui, do lado de um microfone depressivo e dos meus candidatos, e ainda puto com o universitário que fugiu no meio da zuera. u-ú

Líder: Eu entendo perfeitamente o lao do univerditário...¬¬

Deida: -Ignorando- Que jogo eu promovo agora? ;D

Todos: NENHUM! ÒÓ

Deida: Tive uma idéia! ;D

Microfone: Isso não vai acabar bem...óò

Garrafa: Cala a boca...¬¬

E TODOS VIVERAM NA PAZ...ATÉ DEIDARA PROMOVER O PRÓXIMO JOGO..XD E o Microfone fundou o A.M.P.E (Apoio Moral Para Emos) se alguém quiser entrar...XD

Continua...

Hirumo: Mas um trabalho bem feito...;D

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: Pois é. Diga a frase, Saku-chan. n-n

Sakura: SEM REVIEW, SEM CONTINUAÇÃOOOOOOOO!!! oV

BYE! XD XD


	4. Cabo de Guerra

AS FÉRIAS QUE SASORI NÃO PEDIU. XDD

Sakura: POUQUÍSSIMOS REVIEWS! ISSO NÃO TÁ LEGAL...ÒÓ

Hirumo: Pelo menos vamos agradecer aos que mandaram, Saku-chan! oo

Sakura: HMPF! ÒÓ

REVIEWS:

Sakurinha Rockbell -

Hirumo: Yeeey! O próximo tá aí em baixo, Rockbell-san:D

Sakura: Demorou esse cap, hein? XD

Hyouga Miyuki -

Hirumo: Meu microfone emo é dema-a-aiiiisssssssss...XD

Sakura: O microfone foi idéia dela...¬¬ e ela ainda se gaba por isso...--

Hirumo: É a Hiru! É a Hiru! Detonando! Detonando! YEAH! XDDDDD

Sakura: ¬¬

FeH-Chan -

Hirumo: A senhorita pretende fazer uma nova fic? Yeeey! Quero ler:P

Sakura: Mas ela não gosta de você, Hiru. u-u

Hirumo: óò Isso é preconceitoooooo!!! Não é que eu não goste de yaoi, eu AMO SasuXNaru! ÒÓ

Sakura:D

Hirumo: Mas eu não gosto de DeiXSaso nem de DeiXIta (Esse último pelo simples fato do Ita ser MEU. ÒÓ) Só isso. u-u

Sakura: Nem de GaaXIno...:D

Hirumo: GAAXINO PRO INFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ÒÓ INO TEM QUE MORRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Gaara merece muito mais que ela. ¬¬ MUITO MAIS. u-u (Líder do esquadrão Anti GaaXIno. Fãs de GaaXIno, cuidadooo...XD)

Deida: E roubou o meu penteado! ÒÓ

Hirumo: OO

Sakura: OO

Deida: Oi. n-n

Hirumo: DEIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SOU SUA FÃ, SABIAAAAAAAAA???? NÃO TANTO QUANTO AMO O ITA, MAS EU TE AMO TAMBÉMMMM!!! ;DDDDDD

Deida:D Yeeey! Fãs! XD

Sakura: O que o trás ao Pré-fic, Deida? ;D

Deida: É que vocês tão demorando e o Chéfis tá ficando irritado, aí eu fiquei com medo e vim ficar aqui com vocês, minhas autoras queridas! ;D

Hirumo e Sakura: Waaaaw... O///O

Deida:D

Sakura: Vamos começar a fic...XD

Hirumo: Mas eu quero conversar mais com o Deidaaaa...T-T

Sakura: -Virando página. - ¬¬

AS FÉRIAS QUE SASORI NÃO PEDIU...XD (CABO-DE-GUERRA)

A câmera se direciona para Sasori, que estava deitado em uma cadeira de praia, com um calção vermelho (E sem camisa. XD), relaxado. Nada poderia estragar as férias tão merecidas que o Líder havia dado à ele.

Sasori: Ahh...enfim...paz...

Uma sombra tapa o sol e o bronzeamento de Sasori. Ele abre os olhos e...

Sasori: MAS O Q...ÒÓ

Deida: BOM DIA, SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! o/

Sasori: -Veia na testa- Adeus, minhas queridas férias de verão...olá, malditas DESférias de verão...òó

Deida:D Não foi só eu que vim não! -Aponta para todos os akatsukis saindo de uma enorme perua chiquérrima que o Líder tinha alugado. XD-

Sasori: OO

Deida: Eu vou te contar como aconteceu...XD

FlashBack...

Líder: Então é isso Sasori. Pode entrar de fé... -Vê apenas uma fumacinha no lugar onde estava Sasori- ...rias...¬¬

DOIS MINUTOS DEPOIS.

Deida: CHEFINHO! CADÊ O SASORI! EU IA JOGAR PÔQUER COM ELE!!! Òó

Líder: Saiu de férias. u-ú (E bem que eu queria umas agora...¬¬)

Deida: OO FÉRIAS? FÉRIAS? O SINHOR (Nota das autoras: Hirumo: Sinhor? Oõ Sakura: Cala a boca. u-u) DEU FÉRIAS PRA ELE E NÃO PRA MIM??????????

Líder: Você não precisa de férias. ¬¬ Precisa de um terapeuta com pelo menos 500 anos de experiência...¬¬

Itachi: -Lendo "Como fazer rosbifes e não dividir com ninguém" XD- ...

Deida: HMMMM...HMMMMMMMMMMMM...JÁ SEI, CHÉFIS! VAMOS TODOS SAIR DE FÉRIAS!!!

Líder: Hã?

Deida: Não estamos tornando a vida de ninguém um inferno ultimamente...VAMOS TODOS PARA A PRAIA!!!

Itachi: (Eu tenho pena do Sasori...¬¬)

Líder: ...Sabe...essa não foi uma das suas piores idéias sem sentido que você já teve...

Deida: UEEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ITACHI-NÃO-SEi-O-QUE-A-HIRUMO-VÊ-EM-VOCÊ!  
(Nota das autoras: Hirumo: O que eu vi nele? A perfeição...XD) CHAMA OS COBRADORES DE IMPOSTOS (Kakuzu e Garrafa XD), O PEIXINHO (Kisame. XD), O PLANTINHA (Zetsu. XD), O DA ESPADINHA TOSCA (Hidan. XDDD), E VAMO PRA PRAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! o/

Fim do FlashBack...XD

Sasori: OO

Deida: E foi isso! XD

Sasori: -Ajoelhado no cantinho- Eu vou morrer um dia desses...i-i

Deida: Hmm..eu queria tanto inventar um jogo para os nossos laços de vilões se aprofundarem ainda mais...óò

Sasori: Vamos brincar de "Jogue Deidara no mar e nunca o resgate." ¬¬

Líder: -Abrindo uma cadeira de praia e deitando nela- ...u-u

Kisame: -Jogando água no Hidan-

Hidan: -Tentando furar o Kisame com a espadinha tosca-

Kakuzu e Garrafa: -Sentados numa mesa contando grana-

Zetsu: -Fazendo castelinho de areia-

Deidara e Sasori: -Discutindo-

Itachi: Pelo visto, todos já se sentem a vontade...¬¬ -Senta numa cadeira e abre seu livro do rosbife. XD-

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS...

Deida: E se nós brincássemos de cantar garotas?

Líder: Não gaste seu tempo, já sabemos quem ganharia sem fazer absolutamente nada. ¬¬

Todos: -Olham Itachi lendo seu livro-

Itachi: --

Todos: -Olham para a multidão de garotas olhando Itachi atrás de um muro. XD-

Deida: É...né...¬¬ Mas eu sou bonito também! òó

Líder: ¬¬

Kisame: Mas o seu Sex Appeal não chega nem ao chulé no do Itachi-san! ;D

Deida: E você nem tem Sex Appeal. ¬¬

Kisame: i-i Magoou.

Sasori: Deidara, pare com isso e me deixe em paz. u-u

Deida: MAS EU QUERO JOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR...i-i

Hidan: Ok, ok. Vamos jogar. u-u

Deida: -Carinha de cachorrinho sem dono- Sério...?

Hidan: ¬¬ Aham. Vamos jogar Cabo-de-guerra. u-u

Todos: Hã?

Hidan: -Sorriso Maléfico-

Corta

A Câmera mostra todo os Akatsukis em frente a um abismo. Hidan estava segurando uma corda e Deidara estava com um sorriso "Colgate" na cara. XD

Hidan: Prontinho. u-ú

Itachi: Um abismo. ¬¬

Hidan: Exatamente. u-u

Itachi: E por que eu estou olhando para ele?

Hidan: Vamos jogar cabo de guerra aqui, pô! òó

Itachi: -Saindo dali-

Hidan: -Puxando-o de volta- Vamos Ita. Não custa nada...

Itachi: Custa o tempo em que eu estaria aprimorando minhas técnicas de Anti-Roubo dos meus rosbifes. ¬¬

Hidan: ¬¬

Deida: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! VAMOS JOGAAAAARRRRRR!!!

Hidan: As regras são simples...que perder cai no abismo. E se for inteligente o suficiente, não vai morrer. ¬¬

Kakuzu: É. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Deidara. n-n

Deida: Ah, o prazer foi me...EIIIIIIII!!!! ÒÓ

Itachi: ¬¬

Hidan: Agora, Eu e o Deida vamos tirar os times...XD

Líder: (Minha posição está sumindo. ¬¬)

Hidan: Hm... Kakuzu. n-n

Deida: Hmmm... Chéfis. XD

Hidan: Kisame...

Deida: Ita! XD

Hidan: Zetsu...

Deida: Sasori! XD

Garrafa: Nem vem. Não tenho braços para participar. ¬¬

Deida: Ok.

Hidan: Então ficou assim...

Eu, Zetsu, Kisame e Kakuzu...

Deidara, Itachi, Líder e Sasori... Ok?

Todos: OK!

Itachi: Eu tenho um mau pressentimento...¬¬

Deida: -Sorriso maléfico- Kukukukuku

Itachi: ¬¬

PREPARAAAA...JÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! XD

Deida: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!!! PUXEM COMO NUNCA PUXARAM ANTEEEEESSSSSS!!!

Itachi: -Puxando a corda com uma mão e lendo o livro com a outra. XD-

Hidan: VAMOS HOMENS!!! PUXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!!!

Time de Hidan: PUXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM!!!

Garotas: VAI ITACHI-SAN! VAI DEIDARA-SAN! VAI LÍDER-SAN! VAI SASORI-SAN!

Hidan: Hãããã??? ÒÓ QUE MERDX É ESSA???

Deida: HUAHAAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA! POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESCOLHI JUSTO OS AKATSUKIS MAIS BONITOS? HAUAHUAAHAUA

Hidan: Não é justo! Eu também sou bonito! ÒÓ

Deida: -Puxando- Mas tá no grupo dos feiosos...huahauahauahauahaua

Time do Hidan: EIIIIII!!! ÒÓ

Garotas: TIME DO DEIDA! TIME DO DEIDA! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! \o/

Itachi: ¬¬ Eu sabia...

Líder: (Meu rosto nem apareceu e eu já sou famoso? Deve ser porque minha silhueta é sexy. XD)

Deida: AGORA!!! PUXEEEEMMMM!!!

O time de Deidara dá um puxão (Com a ajuda de jirico do Itachi. XD)

Time do Hidan: -Caindo no abismo- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O.O

Deida: OWNED! XD

Garrafa: -Dando uns pulinhos e empurra o Deidara-

Deidara: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Puxa Itachi pelo calção, que puxa o Sasori, que puxa o Líder-

Todos (Menos Itachi, que caía lendo o livro): UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OO''''

HORAS MAIS TARDE...

Todos os Akatsukis estavam sentados enfileiradinhos, nas cadeiras de praia. XD (A Garrafa também. XD)

Deida: -Com aquele negócio no pescoço. XD- AAAh...a vida...

Itachi: -Sem nenhum arranhão- A culpa é sua. ¬¬

Líder: -Sem nenhum arranhão- Vamos voltar amanhã. ¬¬

Todos: Awwww...óò

Hidan: -Com as duas pernas quebradas-

Kisame: -Com os dois braços quebrados-

Kakuzu e Zetsu: -Com a cabeça enfaixada. XD-

Deida: VAMOS BRINCAR DE...

Todos: NÃO! ÒÓ

-Silêncio-

Deida: -Sorriso- (Eu tive uma idéeeiiiaaaa...huhuhuhu)

CONTINUA...XDD

Hirumo: Quer agradecer à Celina-san por nos dar essa exelente idéia do Cabo-de-guerra!

Sakura: CELINA! ARIGATOOOOOUUUUUU!!!

Hirumo: n-n Agora, queríamos fazer um pedido para vocês!

Sakura: Uhum. n-n

Hirumo: Estamos sem idéias para um próximo jogo...queríamos saber a opinião de vocês! Digam que jogo vocês gostariam de ver os Akatsukis jogando!

Sakura: Eah...se não eu vo ter que gastar meu tempo procurando jogo na net...PELO AMOR D DEUS!!! ÒÓ

Hirumo: Nos ajudem, táááááá???

Sakura: SEM REVIEW, SEM CONTINUAÇÃO!! E também...se não tiver alguns exemplos de jogos...vai demorar o cap. 5 um pouquinho, táááá???

Hirumo e Sakura: BYE! 


	5. Eu Nunca! XD

O MARTÍRIO DO LÍDER... XD 

Sakura: OBAAA! RECEBEMOS MUITAS REVIEWS! ESTAMOS FELIZES!

Hirumo: Sim! E junto com as reviews vieram muitas sugestões de jogos:-Eu Nunca -Batalha Naval -Coisa pra comer -Bola de água -Cabra-Cega -Adoleta -Pega-pega -Esconde-esconde -Salada Mista -Matar Deidara XD -Fazer rosbife -Competição de jardinagem -Competição de Dança -Competição de quem pega grana mais rapido -Competição de moda -Jogo yaoístico (Sakura: Gostei mtooooooo desse - Hirumo: ¬¬)  
-Pôquer -Pésinho -Brincadeira do Copo (ou do compasso)  
-AI! (XD Sakura:Já joguei mtoooo tempo esse...resultado:mão inchada XDDDDDDD Hirumo:¬¬)  
-Batata quente - Elefante colorido - Strip Pôquer (XD)

Nós resolvemos usar os mais interessantes para o capítulo, e depois vamos usando outros... O escolhido é...:

Cap. 5 (Abaixo): EU NUNCA...XD

Mas ainda pretendemos usar outros, tudo bem?

Sakura: Agora, agradecendo às reviews!

REVIEWS

Tochi no Mari -

Hirumo: EU NÃO SEI NADA DE PÔQUER!

Sakura: Eu também não...OO'

Hirumo: Ensina pra gente? Queríamos fazer uma partida de pôquer...óò

Sakura: Aham. u-u Mas já temos planos para transformar o pôquer mais interessante...kukuku

Camila XD -

Hirumo: A que mais mandou sugestão! XDDD

Sakura: Sou a favor do matar o Deida! XD

Hirumo: EI! ÒÓ

Sakura: Brincadeirinha!! Eu amo o Deida...inclusive com o Sasori ou...dexa quieto XDDD

Sakura: Fiu, fiu, fiuuuuuuuuuuuu...XD E SasoXDeida só não é porque essa aqui não quer. -Aponta pra Hirumo- Mas se fosse por mim -imaginando coisas- O///O

Hirumo: Ninguem merece ¬¬ Não gosto e ponto final. Mas se me pedirem NaruXSasu numa próxima fic, quem sabe...XD

Nick sama -

Hirumo: VALEEEEUUUU!!! TÁ ENGRAÇADA??? TÁ MESMO??? YEEEEEYYYY!! \o/

Sakura: ¬¬

Sakurinha Rockbell -

Hirumo: Chamei os seus jogos de "Coisa pra comer" e "Bola d'água" XDDD

Sakura: Que falta de criatividade...prefiro "Comida assassina" e "Futura gripe/pneumonia" XDDDD

Hirumo: ;D

FeH-Chan -

Hirumo: Meu Ita é o mais lindo de todos. u-u

Sakura: Ninguém faz ela mudar de opinião...¬¬ (digo o mesmo quanto ao L de Death Note e o Mika-chan de Angel Sanctuary :D)

Hirumo: WEEE!!! A Feh-san não me odeia maiiiissss!!! \o/

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: ANTI GAA-INO EM AÇÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ÒÓ

Sakura: --

Kyu Uchiha -

Hirumo: Obrigada...também aprecio o seu bom gosto. n///n

Sakura: Só não sei o que vocês viram nele. ¬¬

Hirumo: A...PERFEIÇÃO. u-u

Kamila Youko -

Hirumo: Não machuquem os pés do Deidaaaa...i-i

Sakura: ¬¬ Lembra do dia em que você quase fraturou meu pé nessa brincadeira?

Hirumo: Não...oo

Sakura: É porque você tava olhando pro outro lado. ¬¬

Hirumo: n-n

RaposaVermelha-

Hirumo: MINHA GARRAFA É A MELHOOOOORRRR!!! É a Hiru! É a Hiru! Detonando!  
Detonando! XDDD

Sakura: Amamos a brincadeira do copo...deu ótimas idéias! XDDDD

Hirumo: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!! ADOLETAAAA!!! VAMOS JOGAR ADOLETA,  
SAKU-CHAN!!!????

Sakura: Não. ¬¬

Uchiha Danii-chan -

Hirumo: Também achei sexy. n////n

Sakura: Imaginem ele de trajes de banho. ¬¬

Hirumo: -poft- O///O

Hyouga Miyuki -

Hirumo: Meu Ita só gosta do que eu gosto. u-u E eu gosto de rosbife. u-u

Sakura: Pensei que você gostasse de lasanha. ¬¬

Hirumo: Não posso gostar dos dois? óò

Sakura: Então o Deida e o Ita são sua Lasanha e seu Rosbife da vida?

Hirumo: Exatamente. n.n

Sakura: Então...

Hirumo: PELO AMOR DO ITA, SAKU-CHAN! NÃO VENHA FALAR DE SEU AMOR INCONDICIONAL PELO L E PELO MIKA!!!! òó

Sakura:Tá...tá ¬¬ (mas ela fala do Ita e do Deida!!!! òó)

Kimi-Hina -

Hirumo: DEVOLVAM O MEU ITA!!! ÒÓ

Sakura: ¬¬

Sabaku no SaH -

Hirumo: Acho esse nick tão lindo...XD

Sakura: E amamos o "Eu Nunca"!!!

Hirumo: Yeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!!! oV

Itachi: Querem ir logo para a fic?

Hirumo: ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:DDDDDDD

Itachi: --

Sakura: -Virando a página e segurando a Hiru para ela não atacar o Itachi.  
XD-

O MARTÍRIO DO LÍDER.  
(Jogo: EU NUNCA. XD. Notas: O começo apresenta POV's do Líder. XD)

Lá estava eu. Líder da Akatsuki, XX anos, um cara legal com os seus subordinados. (u-u) Mas o Deidara estava me tirando do sério. Sim, a gota que fez o copo transbordar foi quando ele me obrigou a brincar de Adoleta.  
Aquilo me traumatizou. Hm? (-Abre a gaveta da mesa onde estava sentado.-) O que é isso aqui? (Oõ) "Ficha dos Akatsukis...DEIDARA." (O.O -Abre-) Err...

Nome: Deidara

Idade: Não interessa. n-n

O que gosta de fazer: Explodir coisas, irritar o Sasori. XD

O que faria: Explodiria o Chuck Norris! XDDD

Melhor Amigo: Sasori

Pior Inimigo: O Hidan não vai mais com a minha cara... ;D

Etc etc etc...que merdx é essa?? (Oõ) Pra que cargas d'água eu tenho isso?  
Bem, deixa pra lá. (--) Oh, o telefone.

Líder: Alô...

(FIM DO POV. NARRAÇÃO NORMAL A PARTIR DAQUI. XD)

Deidara entra no escritório do chefe ignorando completamente o fato dele estar no telefone e a plaquinha de "Não perturbe" estar pendurada na porta.  
XD

Deida: CHEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! OO

Líder: Sim...

Deida: EU ACHEI UM JOGO NA NET...

Líder: Sim...

Deida: ...QUE SE CHAMA "EU NUNCA" !!!!

Líder: Sim...

Deida: VAMOS JOGAR COM TODO MUNDO, CHEFE???

Líder: Sim...u-u

Deida: SÉRIO??? VALEU CHÉFIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!! TU É O MELHOOOORRR:DDD

Líder: Sim...

Deida: -Bate a porta-

Líder: Então, nos vemos na segunda. u-u -Desliga o telefone.- Deidara? O que você queria e...hã? Oõ

-Silêncio...-

Líder: ... Oõ

DEPOIS...

Deidara está correndo e abre a porta do quarto do Sasori. (Que estava dormindo)

Deida: SAAAAAAAASOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-Pula encima do Sasori-

Sasori: -Acordando com o impacto. XD- UUUUUFFFF!!! MEUS PULMÕES!!! ÒÓ

Deida: Você tem pulmões? Oõ

-Silêncio... XD-

Sasori: O que você quer, praga? ¬¬

Deida: Praga? Oõ Bem, eu achei um jogo na internet!!!

Sasori: Meus parabéns. ¬¬ -Coloca o cobertor encima da cabeça e realiza o efeito DVD (Deita, Vira e Dorme. XD)-

Deida: -Sacudindo o Sasori- VAMOSSSSSSSSS JOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!

Sasori: Tá...tá...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...uOu

Deida: ¬¬

A segunda parada do Deidara (Puxando o Sasori, que estava no décimo sono.  
XD) foi no quarto do Itachi. Mas neste ele bateu educadamente. u-u

Itachi: -Abre a porta- ...

Deida: OOOOI!

Itachi: -Bate a porta na cara de Deidara. XD-

Deida: ... -Bate na porta-

Itachi: -Abre a porta apontando uma arma- O QUE É??? ÒÓ

Deida: OO''' O...onde arranjou a...arma??? OO''''''''''''''''''''

Itachi: O Sasori deixou cair, aí eu peguei pra mim justamente para esse fim.  
u-u -Apontando pro Deidara-

Deida: i-i

DEPOIS...

Todos os Akatsukis estavam sentados em roda. XD

Itachi: Como eu vim parar aqui? Oõ

Deida: Não subestime o poder das autoras... XD

Itachi: ¬¬

Hidan: Que jogo é, dessa vez? ¬¬

Deida: Eu Nunca. n-n

Todos: HÃ???

Deida: EU NUNCA, PÔ! A GARRAFA VAI...err... -Pega a Garrafa e enche de saquê-

Garrafa: EI! EU NÃO SOU UMA GARRAFA DE SAQUÊ! ÒÓ

Kakuzu: É garrafa de quê, então?

Garrafa: Sou uma garrafa de uísque. u-u

-Silêncio...-

Deida: ...ENCHEMOS A GARRAFA DE SAQUÊ...¬¬ E EU COLOCO ELA AQUI. -Coloca no meio da roda- E AÍ... COMEÇANDO POR MIM... VAMOS FALAR O QUE NUNCA FIZEMOS! n-n E SE ALGUÉM DA RODA FEZ O QUE EU NÃO FIZ, VAI BEBER UM GOLE DE SAQUÊ!!! n-n

Zetsu: Isso está parecendo mais um jogo de confissões... ¬¬

Deida: n-n

Sasori: Eu mereço... ¬¬

Deida: -Pegando a habitual bandeira- VAMOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS LÁÁ... START!  
Errr... Eu Nunca... comi hambúrguer! n-n

Corta para o quarto do Deidara com várias caixinhas de McLanche Feliz embaixo da cama. XD

Sasori: Mentiroso. ¬¬

Deida: Ok, ok... Eu Nunca... na verdade não tem muita coisa que eu não tenha feito né...

Todos: ENTÃO PRA QUÊ CHAMOU A GENTE PRA ESSE JOGO??? ÒÓ

Deida: OO' Calma, calma... n-n Então...eu nunca...nunca...li hentai!!!!

Itachi: -levanta, bebe sakê e senta de novo- Comentem algo e eu viro o único akatsuki vivo para contar a história...

Shino: Você deveria deixar um para confirmar a história...

Corta para Sasuke dormindo.(XD)

Shino: Essas são as regras.

Deida: Uh! Menino inteli...Ei! Que cê tá fazendo aqui? Õo

Shino: Vim pegar minha revista de insetos com o Zetsu.

Zetsu: Err...

Kisame: E como você encontrou esse buraco no fim do mundo? Õo

Shino: Tinha um inseto fêmea na revista...

Hidan: E eu com isso? Como que você descobriu o muleque?

Shino: Os machos sentem o odor da fêmea a quilometros de distância...

Todos: Sinistroooo...

Zetsu: Então...quanto a revista...e o inseto...

Garrafa: Então foi você que intupiu o banheiro, né ô planta?òó

Kakuzu: Planta usa banheiro?Õo

Kisame: A GARRAFA USA O BANHEIRO???

Garrafa: Quié????òó

Itachi: Ela fala...não me surpreendo com mais nada ¬¬

Sasori: Só me surpreendo se ela casar com o Kakuzu e tiver filhos ¬¬

Deida: A GARRAFA TÁ GRAVIDAAAAAAA?????? ºOº

Garrafa: EU SOU ESTÉRIL!!!! BUÁÁÁÁ!!!!!! TTTT

Microfone: Xora cumigu...i.i

Deida: ¬¬ -Joga o microfone beeeem longe- Prontinho!!! (Sakura: Hiruu!!! O que você tem contra os emos???i.i Hirumo: Nada!  
Saku: Então quem escreveu isso????òó Itachi:fiuuufiuuuu...quié? Uma pessoa traumatiza em saber que o irmão é emo sabia? óo)

Shino: -Vai embora-

Kisame: Eu sou o próximoooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: "Eles esqueceram tudo oo' "

Kisame: Eu nunca dormi com um homem!!!!

Sasori e Deida: - Levantam e tomam um gole de sakê -

Hidan e Kisame: YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! O/////O

Sasori: Errado. Era de noite, tava frio e na pousada mais próxima só tinha um quarto de casal disponível. ùu

Deida: Eu estava com muitoooo frio!!!TTTT (Hirumo: Saku-chan! Eu disse sem yaoi! Sakura: Isso é só para animar a mente das yaoistas...XD)

PENSAMENTOS:

Líder: Eu não precisava ficar sabendo disso ¬¬

Itachi: Já não basta um ex-akatsuki pedófilo agora...yaoi?

Zetsu: A baratinha...a baratinhaaaaa...XD

Hidan: YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Kakuzu: Epa! Agora que eu me toquei! Não tô ganhando nada!!! òó

Kisame: YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Epa! O que aconteceu depois? O////O

Sasori: Eu não acredito que eu disse isso ¬¬

Deida: Kisame tá vermelho...ele tá pensando besteira!!!! ºOº

Garrafa: Ninguém merece! Pra onde raios eu vim parar!?!?!?!?

FIM DOS PENSAMENTOS

Kakuzu: Eu nunca fui honesto por mais de 10 min ùu

Todos: - Parados-

Garrafa: Estamos num grupo de vilões...nada mais para se esperar ¬¬

Hidan: EU NUNCA ME DEPILEI!!!!!! \o/

Todos menos Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi e Sasori: -Levantam, tomam um gole e sentam-

Deida: Que nojo oo'''

Sasori: Eu sou de madeira...não tenho pêlo. ¬¬

Kisame: Sou feito de escamas. ¬¬

Zetsu: Eu aparo a grama, não me depilo. ¬¬

Kakuzu: É muito caro.ùu

Itachi: É necessário para ficar bonito. u-u

Todos: -gota-

Sasori: Eu nunca...comi feijão.

Todos: E.T.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ºOº

Sasori: Quié? Eu sempre olho o que vou comer antes de comer e aquilo não me agradou.ùu

Hidan: Mais até o pessoal do interior já comeu!!!! ºOº

Zetsu: Ei!!!! Tá ensinuando o quê? Eu sou do interior de Luxemburgo! òó

Deida: Onde é que fica isso? Oo'

Todos: -Silêncio-

Líder: Yaoi, pedófilo, ignóbeis...falta mais o que aqui? ¬¬

Itachi: Burro. ¬¬

Sasori: Ninguém merece.--'''

Zetsu: Magoou i.i

Kakuzu: Ignorante. ¬¬

Hidan: Eu também não sei onde fica...

Kisame: Nem eu...

- Silêncio -

Itachi: Eu nunca usei cueca. ( Sakura: Eu TIVE de colocar isso...XD Hirumo:  
O////O -desmaia- )

Todos: Usa o que então??

Itachi: Samba-canção.(XD)

Todos: ¬¬ -Levantam, tomam um gole e sentam de novo-

Líder: Eu nunca...comi uma barata. ùu

Zetsu e Kisame: - se levantam, tomam um gole e se sentam-

Zetsu: Não tinha mais nada para comer. i.i

Kisame: Ela tava no meio do meu feijão!!!! i.i

Sasori: Viram??? Eu num disse?? Comer feijão faz mal. ùu

Todos: -gota-

Zetsu: Eu nunca...posei ára revistas femininas. u-i

Itachi: ...

Hidan e Itachi: -Levantam, tomam um gole e sentam.- Quié? Somos os sex simbols aqui sabe? òó

Deida: Ei! Eu também sou bonito! òó

Hidan: Mas não é sexy. u-u (Hirumo: MENTIRA!!! ÒÓ Sakura: u-u)

Deida: i-i

Kakuzu: Vamos acabar logo com isso...

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS... XD

Deida: -Bêbum- Ict... acho que...ict... eu... ict... estou vendo... ict... três Itachis... ict...(Hirumo: AONDE??? O.O Sakura: ¬¬)

Itachi: -Nem um pouquinho bêbado- Precisa mais do que 290 goles de saquê pra eu ficar que nem ele. -Aponta pro Deida- ¬¬

Líder: Idem. u-u

Kisame: -Bêbado- Ict... Deida... apresenta seus irmãos gêmeos aí...

Deida: Hm? Qual dos 5 tá falando comigo? -

Hidan: -Bêbado- Uiiiii... tô doidããããããããoooo... -

Garrafa: Eu não fico bêbado. u-u Eu SOU uma garrafa de uísque. u-u

Kakuzu: Duuuuhh... -Bebum-

Líder: Eu vou embora daqui. uú Itachi, vamos comer rosbife. u-u

Itachi: Ok.

NO OUTRO DIA, TODOS (Menos o Líder e o Itachi. XD) ESTAVA DE RESSACA. u-u

Deida: -Com dor de cabeça- Assim que minha cabeça parar de doar... vamos jogar...hmmm... -Sorriso-

CONTINUA... XD

Hirumo: Cabô. n.n

Sakura: n.n Té capítulo 6, gente! Desculpa a demora deste cap! Provas é uma coisa sabe... ná, Hiru?

Hirumo: Uhum. n.n A frase, Saku-chan. n.n

Sakura: Hn! SEM REVIEWS, SEM CONTINUAÇÃO!!! XD

BYE BYE! \o/ \o/


	6. Esconde esconde 1

ITACHI NÃO AGUENTA MAIS FALAR "VERMELHO" XD

Sakura: Ahhh... como é bom receber reviews... estou tãããããããooo contente... n.n

Hirumo: Zzzzzzzz... u.u

Sakura: Errr... não acordem a Hirumo... quando ela acorda antes da hora ela fica com um mau humor que é de dar medo...OO''' Que pijama é esse??? Oõ

-Pijama com Itachis e Deidaras estampados, com pantufinhas de Deidara e segurando um bonequinho do Itachi. XD-

Hirumo: Nyan... uOu

Sakura: Ela vai acordar quando eu ler em voz alta as reviews... ¬¬

REVIEWS:

Kimi-Hina

Hirumo: - Acorda e ouve a Sakura lendo a review- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? ÒÓ

Sakura: Foi o que você ouviu. ¬¬ Bom dia, Hiru.

Hirumo: ESTÃO FURTANDO O MEU ITA!!! DEVOLVAM O MEU ITA!!!! -Roubando o Ita de volta. XD-

Sakura: Desculpem, no cap. 5 não deu para responder direito... hehe

Hirumo: 7 minutos no paraíso? COM 9 HOMENS??? ÒÓ

Sakura: Nada mal... n¬n

Hirumo: ¬¬

FeH-Chan

Sakura: Nossa... a nossa fic salvou tua vida? Que bom... XD

Hirumo: Eu também amo o Deida. XD

Sakura: Todos nós já sabemos disso. ¬¬ Monopolizadora. ¬¬

Hirumo: \o\

Sakura: Como que agente coloca o Tobi se o Sasori ainda tá vivo?

Hirumo: Você concorda com aminha opinião de que o Tobi é o Obito? Olha, pensa comigo: -TOBI- trocando as sílabas vira -BITO- acrescenta o O -OBITO- u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: E eu quero por o Tobi em um capítulo. u.u

Sakura: ...

Hirumo: E meu Ita não é gay. u.u

Sakura: Pfff... Vai nessa... :D

RaposaVermelha -

Hirumo: Meu Ita conhece os perigos do álcool. u.u

Sakura: É, mais o SEU Deida não. XD

Hirumo: Ele é um caso a parte. XD

Tochi no Mari -

Hirumo: Gomen... não recebi link algum... óò

Sakura: Ela que controla o e-mail de Rumokura Hisa... nem sabia de link. XD

Hirumo: Por isso tivemos que fazer este cap. com outro jogo... óò Eu quero fazer um jogo de STRIP POKER É PEDIR DEMAIS??? ÒÓ

Sakura: VOCÊ REVELOU A IDÉIA SUA MONGA!!!

Hirumo: Ops... XD

Uchiha Danii-chan -

Hirumo: O Ita é MEEEEEUUUU!!! Ita is MINEEEEE!!! Ita wa watashi no deeesuuuuu!!! EM QUANTAS LÍNGUAS OS LEITORES QUEREM QUE EU FALE QUE O ITA É MEU??? ÒÓ

Sakura: Hirumo, pare com isso. ¬¬

Hirumo: Você falaria a mesma coisa do Mika e do Ryuuzaki-sensei. ¬¬

Sakura: ...

Kitsune -

Hirumo: Caham... ok. Estou mais calma, Saku-chan. u.u -Lê a review.- MAS QUE DIABOS TODAS FÃS DO MEU ITA RESOLVERAM DAR AS CARAS??? ÒÓ

Sakura: Ele é lindo, pô!

Hirumo: Exatamente. òó

Sakura: ¬¬

Lina-chan13 -

Hirumo: Celina-san!

Sakura: Lina-chan!

Hirumo: Se vai matar alguém... MATE A INO!!! ÒÓ

Sakura: Xi... a personalidade Líder do Esquadrão Anti GaaXIno acordou... XD

Hyouga Miyuki -

Hirumo: Eu também não aguentei essa parte... chorei de tanto rir! XDDD

Sakura: huahauahuahauahauhauahaua!!!

Mateus Savarese Attilio -

Hirumo: Puxa! "Attilio" é um sobrenome bonito, né Saku-chan?

Sakura: Uhum. n.n

Hirumo: Yeeey! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! n.n

Fábio -

Hirumo: Na verdade, estávamos entre Strip Poker e esse jogo... mas aí optamos por esse para pesquisar mais sobre poker... ehehe! n.n

Sakura: Sua burra. ¬¬

Hirumo: Você também não sabia nada de poker. Pare de se achar. ¬¬

Sakura: XD

Hajime Kirane-chan:

Hirumo: Seu nick é tão bonito quanto o meu: KiNdOu HiRuMo!!!!

Sakura: O meu também é bonito, táááááá???òó

Hirumo: Tyuuuuu! XD

Sakura: Hajime-san, é aquela coisa sabe...minha SÓCIA AQUI...não quer yaoi com o Deida...

Hirumo: Nem com o Ita. u.ú

Sakura: NEM COM NINGUÉM!!!!!!òó

Hirumo: Mentira! Pode ser SasuxNaru ùu

Sakura: Grandes coisas ¬¬ Diga-se de passagem o fato de que metade das fics romanticas são SasuxNaru ¬¬

Sabaku no SaH -

Hirumo: Foi a sugestão que mais deu idéias engraçadas, Sabaku-san! n.n

Sakura: Você conhece outros jogos tipo o do cap. 5? n.n

Hirumo: Sim! Sim!

Camila XD -

Hirumo: Vamos usar vários jogos, Camila-san. n.n Os seus podem estar entre eles! XD

Sakura: Sim...sim..

Hirumo: Eu não tenho nada contra emos. Eu até me visto que nem um! XD

Sakura: Eu também não tenho nada contra. E meu muso em carne e osso é emo! XD (Muso: Lê-se GERARD WAY. XD)

Hirumo: O Gerard é a cara do Michael Jackson. ¬¬

Sakura e Kisame: MENTIRA!

Hirumo: OO Kisame-san?

Kisame: Oi! XD Podem começar a fic?

Hirumo: Hai! n.n

Sakura: AINDA NÃO ESQUECI A OFENSA DO GERARD!!! ÒÓ -preparada para uma 2ª guerra nuclear com uniforme 'eu amo o Gerard e vou me casar com ele'-

Hirumo: -Vira a página. XD- ¬¬

ITACHI NÃO AGUENTA MAIS FALAR "VERMELHO" XD  
(. XD)

Deida: Qual coooor? n.n

Itachi: Vermelho. ¬¬

Deida: PÔ! CÊ É VIDENTE, CARA??? ÒÓ

Itachi: Não... apenas deduzi que a resposta seria essa depois de 42 rodadas de "RInoceronte Colorido" cuja resposta também era "vermelho" ¬¬

Deida: "ELEFANTE colorido." ¬¬

Itachi: Que seja. u.u

-Silêncio-

(P.s.: Deidara, inteligente como sempre, mudou o jogo 'elefante colorido'...entonces...ao invés de você correr atrás da cor que nem a Hiru atrás do Ita, você tem que adivinhar a cor ¬¬ )

Deida: Quero jogar outra coisa...

Itachi: Coisa boa não vai ser. ¬¬

Deida: EU QUERO JOGAR...

Itachi: Lá vem merdx. ¬¬

Deida: Kukuku... ITACHI-NÃO-SEI-POR QUE-É-TÃO-POPULAR!!! CHAME TODOS OS AKATSU...kis?

Itachi não está mais lá. XD

Deida: òó

DEPOIS...

Líder: Não. u.u

Deida: Mas chefiiiiiinhoooo... i-i Mas chefinhooooooooo... i-i

Líder: Não e não! òó

Deida: Mas eu nem disse o que eu ia dizer!!! i-i

Líder: Com certeza é mais um dos seus jogos idiotas. ¬¬

-Silêncio-

Deida: NÃO SÃO IDIOTAS!!!!! T-T E NÃO ERA ISSO O QUE EU IA DIZEEERRRR!!! i-i

Líder: O que é então?! ¬¬ (Tem razão...os jogos não são idiotas...DEIDARA que É o idiota --''''' )

-Silêncio-

Deida: -Sorriso- EU IREI CANTAR. n///n

Sasori: -Cospe cafezinho- PFFFFFFFFFFF!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Hidan: Por que não?

Sasori: ELE PARECE UMA GRALHA COM BRONQUITE ASMÁTICA CANTANDO! ÒÓ

Kisame: E onde você ouviu ele cantando? Oõ

Sasori: No banheiro. u.u

-Silêncio... de novo-

Sasori: Não pensem errado. Eu estava lendo na minha cama quando eu ouvi essa praga cantar "My Humps" enquanto estava no chuveiro. ¬¬ Foi triste.

Deida: Grosso. ¬¬'

Sasori: Gralha. ¬¬

Deida: ...

Sasori: ...

Deida: ...

Sasori: ...

Deida: MAS ENTÃO CHEFINHO... XD

Sasori: (Eu fui ignorado. u.u)

Deida: Então, vamos jogar! n.n

Líder: ¬¬

Deida: Um jogo diferente! n.n

Hidan: Qual? Oõ

Deida: Olha, nós vamos nos esconder e um vai marcar o tempo, contando até dez. Ele tem que achar todos nós! n.n

Hidan: Esconde-esconde. ¬¬

Deida: NÃO É ESCONDE-ESCONDE!!! É KAKURENBO-KAKURENBO!!!

Itachi: "Esconde-esconde" em japonês. ¬¬

Deida: NÃO É!!!

Itachi: É sim. ¬¬

Deida: -Cochicha- É né... e é também o nome das suas revistas hentai que eu encontrei POR ACASO no banheiro. ¬¬

Itachi: ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Òó

Kisame: Gostei! Parece legal! n.n

Kakuzu: Seus idiotas. Devíamos jogar esconde-dinheiro. u.u

Garrafa: Aham.

Líder: Você ganharia por sentir cheiro de pagamento a onze metros. ¬¬

FlashBack-

Líder: Uffaaaa...terminei de contar os pagamentos e...

-Tremor se aproximando-

Líder: Oõ

-Tremor se aproximando-

Kakuzu: -Arromba porta- GRANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
-Pula encima do líder-

Líder: X.X

Fim do FlashBack...XD

Líder: Fique uma semana com dor na coluna. ¬¬

Kakuzu: òóV

Zetsu: Vambora então...u.u'''

-NA FLORESTA...XD-

Deida: -Sorriso 100 light. XD-

Hidan: Legal... e quem é que vai jogar no tal "Kakurenbo-kakurenbo"?

Itachi: Esconde-esconde. u.ú

Deida e Hidan: KAKURENBO-KAKURENBO!!! ÒÓ

Hidan: (Pelo menos é um consolo para jogar essa merdx! ì.í)

Líder: Já que mencionou, você conta, Hidan. ¬¬

-Silêncio...XD-

Zetsu: Se ferrô, prayboy. XD

Hidan: Cala boca, ô Pai Natureza. ¬¬

Zetsu: ...

Kakuzu: Vai logo, pô! A Garrafa e eu temos que contar dinheiro. u.u

Deida: Pera! Pera! -Puxa quadro-negro do nada. XD-

-Começa a riscar coisas sem sentido. XD Pega um graveto e aponta para uma das coisas sem sentido. XD-

Deida: A área vai daqui até aqui. Ou seja, a floresta toda! ;D Alguma pergunta? 

Hidan: -Levanta a mão-

Deida: HIDAN!

Hidan: O dez vem depois do mil ou do 57? oo?

-Silêncio...-

Pássaro-que-aparece-toda-hora-em-Naruto: Aho, ahoooooo... XD

Deida: Mais alguma pergunta? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Comprou o quadro negro com que dinheiro? Oõ

Deida: Eu não paguei. u.u

Zetsu: Explodiu a loja de material escolar? Oõ

Deida: Não. n.n

Corta para um terreno vazio. XD

Volta

Todos: VOCÊ DESINTEGROU A LOJA???????????? Òó

Deida: Fazer o quê, né...u.u A loja C.P.F.E.S.W (Coisas Para Fanáticos Em Star Wars) tava do lado e o desintegrador tava na promoção! òó BEEEEMMMM!!! VAMOS COMEÇAR!!! Hidan, conte até onde você sabe, por favor. u.u

Hidan: Ok. -Encosta numa árvore- Um...dois...

Todos: -Se preparando para sumir entre as árvores-

-Silêncio...-

Hidan: Ô gente...

Todos: QUIÉ????

Hidan: O que vem depois do dois? oo

Todos: TRÊS!!!

Kisame: Sério?

Todos: -Capotam-

Deida: COMECE DE NOVO!!!

Hidan: Tá. Um...dois...TRÊS...errr...estrelinha...jogo da velha...revista da playboy...

Todos: ¬¬' -Somem pelas árvores-

Pensamentos...XD

Todos (Menos Deidara. XD): Eu vou ficar encima daquela árvore ali...--'''

Deida: NINGUÉM IRÁ ME ACHAR!!! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Fim dos pensamentos...XD

Hidan: estojo...caneta...um jumentinho feliz...teddy o polvo...97...89! Quer dizer, 10! Lá vou eu! -pega microfone- Pela estrada à fora eu vou bem sozinhaaaa...pegar o Deida lá na carochinhaaaa!!!!D

Pensamentos... XD

Itachi: Que...bostx ¬¬

Líder: Mai Godi --'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kisame: Legaaaaal!!!!!! nOnb

Zetsu: acho que vou sair daqui e me esconder num formigueiro n.n

Kakuzu: Por que aqui não tem um bradesco 24 hras?????? Õo

Garrafa: Ele nunca me achará!!!!!!! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Fim dos pensamentos... XD

Hidan: ACHEI VOCÊ GARRAFA!!!!! ATRÁS DA MOITA!!!!!!

Garrafa: Como cê me achô, seu fio duma égxa??????? òó

Hidan: Sua bunda estava para fora da moita...e eu escutei o "MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA"

Garrafa: E eu lá tenho bunda??????Õo

Hidan: Eu vi algo brilhante...deduzi que era a sua bunda...

Garrafa: E DESDE QUANDO BUNDA É BRILHANTE, SEU IGNÓBIL??????

Hidan: Desde quando limpamos ela com VIDREX!!! XD -Mostrando a garrafinha de vidrex. XD-

Garrafa: OO''' Mas aqui é a minha cara!

Hidan: Então onde fica a sua bunda? Oõ

-Silêncio...-

Garrafa: Vai procurar os outros. ¬¬

Hidan: Ok. òó7

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS... XD

Hidan: -Saltitando pela floresta com a Garrafa na mão. XD- Lá, lá, lá...LÁLÁAAAA!!! -Passa por Itachi que estava lendo "AS SETE MANEIRAS DE MATAR PESSOAS CUJO NOME COMEÇA COM A LETRA D. XD" sem perceber. XD-

Itachi: ¬¬ -Vira página do livro: FLAP. XD-

Hidan: -Vira-se bruscamente- ACHEI VOCÊ, ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: ¬¬ -Fecha o Livro e desce.- Meus parabéns. ¬¬

Hidan: VòóV Uhuuuu!!!! Hidan é fodx!!!! XDDDD

Hidan: VòóV

Itachi: Agora eu posso ficar em paz em qualquer canto desta merdx de floresta...

Hidan: NEM PENSAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Tu vai é cum noiz procura as otra cambada e...

Garrafa e Itachi: E comprar um livro de português para você ? ¬¬

Hidan: NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! EU TENHO TRAUMA DE PORTUGUÊS!!!! MINHA PROFESSORA ERA UMA BICHA LOUCA!!!!!!!

-Corta para Orochimaru-

Orochi: Atchim!!!!

Kabuto: Saúde, chefinho!!! Tó um Resfrin pru cê!!!! n.n

Orochi: Olha o português, Kabuto! Esqueceu-se que eu ensinava lindas criancinhas a matéria????õo

Kabuto: Desculpe...

Orochi: E eu quero um melhoral!!! XDDDDDD

-Volta para Hidan-

Hidan: É..pois é...úù

Itachi: --''''''

Garrafa: Se ferro prayboy...teve aula cum um pedófilo encapetado metido à muié XDDDDDDDDD

Hidan: i.i

-Vão atrás dos outros-

Algum tempo depois...

Zetsu estava camuflado por entre as árvores... do lado de um formigueiro. XD

Zetsu: u.u

Ouve-se um barulho na moita. Um cara com uma máscara (Hirumo: Brega, diga-se de passagem. u.u) em forma de rodamoinho (Redemoinho? Oõ) aparece. XD

Tobi: Zetsu-san?

Zetsu: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OO''''

Tobi: n.n

Zetsu: O que você quer, Tobi? ¬¬

Tobi: Caso vocês não consigam achar um Akatsuki e ele ficar perdido para sempre, posso entrar:D

Zetsu: Não. ¬¬

Tobi: Awww...óò

-Silêncio...-

Zetsu: EI! CoMO VOCÊ SABIA QUE ESTÁVAMOS BRINCANDO DE ESCONDE-ESCONDE??? Oõ

-Silêncio... e Hidan passando por ali. XD-

Tobi: Errr...é um assunto bastante delicado...hehehehehe... (Lê-se: Colocou escutas no esconderijo. XD)

Hidan: ACHEI O TOBI!!!

Itachi: O Tobi não está brincando. ¬¬

Hidan e Tobi: Awww...óò

Zetsu: Putz... ¬¬

Hidan: ACHEI O ZETSU!!! ÒÓ/

Zetsu: -"Descamuflando" XD- Ok...ok... ¬¬

Hidan: Vamos procurar os outros? oo

Tobi: VAMOS:D

Itachi: Você não está brincando. ¬¬

Tobi: Awwww... óò

Algum tempo depois... XD (Close nos olhos dos garotos. XD)

Tobi:D

Itachi: ¬¬

Hidan: -Olhando atentamente por todos os lados. XD-

Zetsu: ...

Garrafa: E aí? òó

Afasta câmera. XD Mostra-se eles presos em uma rede. XD

Hidan: O LÍDER!!! ATRÁS DA MOITA!!!! ÒÓ

Líder: ZzZzZz... hm? Já me acharam? Coloquei essa armadilha aí para eu dormir um pouco... --

Itachi: ¬¬

Líder: Por que o Tobi está com vocês? Oõ

Hidan: É uma loooonga história... oo

FlashBack... XD

Tobi: Mas eu sei onde o Líder está... kukukukukukuku...

Hidan: Legal! Me mostra!

Todos: -Seguindo Tobi-

Caem na armaldilha. XD

Itachi: ...

Tobi:D''''

Fim do FlashBack.. XD

Líder: Que seja... ¬¬ Bem, o Kisame e o Sasori estão jogando "Pé rapado" faz umas duas horas ali do lado. ¬¬

Corta para Kisame escolhendo entre duas cartas que Sasori tinha na mão. XD

Kisame: ESSA!!! ÒÓ

Sasori: Hehehehehe...perdeu, peixe. XD

Kisame: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;O

Hidan: ¬¬ E o Kakuzu?

Líder: Achou um Bradesco 24 horas e saiu da brincadeira. u.u

Itachi: Bom pra ele. u.u

Sasori e Kisame: -Saindo da moita- (Será que todos se esconderam em moitas e árvores? Oõ)

-Silêncio...-

Líder: -Desamarrando Akatsukis presos. XD- Vamos pra casa. u.u

Kisame: Mas falta o Deidara... oo

Todos: NÃO ERA PRA LEMBRAR, DESGRAÇADO!!!! ÒÓ

Kisame: OO

Hidan: Gente...pensando nissso... cadê o Deidara???

Mostra a floresta inteira...e nem sinal do Deidara. XD

CONTINUA... XDDDD

Hirumo: Sinto muitíssimo pela demora pessoal! E esse capítulo não ficou muito bom...e ficou tão grande que dividimos em dois... XD

Sakura: Yeeeaaaahhhh!!! Gente, vamos ver como eles acham o Deida, tááá? E...depois finalmente... STRIP POKER!!!

Hirumo: Maaaassss...

Sakura e Hirumo: SEM REVIEW, SEM CONTINUAÇÃOOOO!!! \o/

BYE!  



	7. Esconde esconde 2

ESCONDE-ESCONDE 2: CADÊ O DEIDARA???? O.O 

Sakura: É. Pois é. Demoramos com o capítulo 6, mas esse saiu mais rápido, não? XD  
Mas então...er... Hirumo? Oõ

-Silêncio-

Sakura: Hiru?

-Silêncio-

Barulho no teto. XD

Sakura?

Algo de 1,70 de altura cai do teto em cima da Sakura. XD

Hirumo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!! OO

Sakura: X.X

Hirumo: Gomen, Saku-chan... i-i

Sakura: X.X

Hirumo: Errr... reviews, por favor. n.n'''

Sakura: -Acordando-

REVIEWS:

Killua -

Hirumo: Saiu bem rapidinho esse! \o/ Acho...

Sakura: Tivemos crise gente... é normal. XD

FeH-Chan -

Hirumo: STRIP POKER?!?! ONDE???? ºOº

Sakura: ¬¬

Hirumo: Yaoi não. Só em outra fic... talvez. XD

Sakura: i-i

Hirumo: VIVA O DEIDA!!! XDDD EPAAA!!! MEU ITA NÃO É GAY NEM BIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! -

Corre atrás da FeH-san com uma serra elétrica. XD-

Sakura: HIRUMO!!! AGORA NÃO É HORA PRA IMITAR O JASON!!!! Òó

Hirumo: Awww... óò

Camila XD -

Hirumo: STRIP POKER????? CADÊ???? ºOº

Sakura: DE NOVO????? ÒÓ

Hirumo: Ehehehehehe... n.n'''''

Sakura: ...

Hirumo: TÁ BOM! TÁ LEGAL! VOCÊS VENCERAM! Vamos por um Yaoizinho no Strip

Poker... ¬¬

Sakura: OWNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!!! VòóV

Hirumo: Claro que ensinamos! Mas como é um processo levemente...errr...complicado,

gostaríamos de pegar o seu msn, por favor. n.n Eu posso ensinar. XD

Sakura: Eu também não sei postar. XD Ela que posta.

Hirumo: Não pare de leeeerrr... foi só uma pequena crise... XD

Sakura: n.n

Sabaku no SaH -

Hirumo: Sim! Estaremos esperando! n.n

Sakura: Uhum! E sim... Ele se meteu em um lugar muito... estranho. Oõ

Hirumo: XD

Hyoga Miyuki -

Hirumo: Miyuki-san! n.n

Sakura: Não precisa deixar reviewe rápido não... desde que deixe. MES QUE ELE

ESTEJA NA PÁGINA 53, SEMPRE OLHAMOS SE TEM REVIEW... XDDD

Hirumo: n.n'''' Hyoga é bonito também. XD

Haine -

Hirumo: Se eu ouvir "Yaoi" de novo, eu vou mandar os dentes da Saku-chan para um

Tour só de ida para o espaço. ÒÓ

Sakura: Não desconte em mim. XD

Hirumo: VAI TER YAOI NO STRIP POKER, PÔ!!!!! ÒÓ Mas só um levezinho... acho

melhor chamar de Shounen Ai. XD

Sakura: Yaoi gente. Yaoi. kkukukukukukukuu... XD

Hajme Kirane-chan -

Sakura: Num lugar muito incoerente, pods crer. XD

Hirumo: -Lendo "Onde está Wally"- Eu NUNCA consegui achá-lo. XD

Taty-chan -

Sakura: Esqueceram de mim... ;D

Hirumo: Te confundem com a Haruno Sakura frequentemente, Saku-chan. n.n

Sakura: EU SOU UMA SAKURA DE CARNE E OSSO, VIU i-i??? EU ATÉ ESTUDO NO

MESMO COLÉGIO QUE A HIRU!!!! i-i

Hirumo: XD

Sakura: Bem, acabô? Oõ

Hirumo: Aham.

Sakura: AGORA...CHAMAMOS...

Hirumo e Sakura: HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!

Hirumo: Ele vai mostrar uma pequena retrospectiva do último capítulo. XD

Hidan: Yeah! XD

Pois é. Eu virei um criminoso Rank S assassino e zumbi, entrei para uma organização de

primeira (Será mesmo? Oõ) e ali estava eu. Jogando escond...errr...

Kakurenbo-kakurenbo. XD Bem, eu vou passar uma fitinha aqui para vocês, mostrando as

últimas cenas do último capítulo. -Liga o vídeo e coloca a fita.- PLAY!

-Cenas do Itachi no banho. XD-

Hidan: OO'

Hirumo: O///O -Poft-

Sakura: HIRU! NÃO DESMAIE AGORA!!! \ºOº/

Hidan: Errr... vídeo errado. ;D Malz. -Troca o vídeo- PLAY!

"Líder: -Desamarrando Akatsukis presos. XD- Vamos pra casa. u.u

Kisame: Mas falta o Deidara... oo

Todos: NÃO ERA PRA LEMBRAR, DESGRAÇADO!!!! ÒÓ

Kisame: OO

Hidan: Gente...pensando nissso... cadê o Deidara???

Mostra a floresta inteira...e nem sinal do Deidara. XD

CONTINUA..."

Hidan: É. É isso. Voltamos agora com o programa original... -Coloca outra fita. XD- PLAY!

-Itachi saindo do banho-

Hirumo: -POFT- º////////////////////º

Sakura: -POFT- O/////////////////////////O

Hidan: PORRX! Òó Errado de novo. XD -Troca-

ONDE ESTÁ O DEIDARA??? O.O'

Garrafa: DANE-SE O DEIDARA!!!! O QUE IMPORTA É QUE VOCÊ FILMOU O ITACHI

NO BANHO!!! UM HOMEM NO BANHO!!!

Hidan: A câmera não é minha. ¬¬

Kisame: MINHA CÂMERA!!! ºOº Tava procurando você, Josevaldo... -Abraça câmera. XD-

Todos: Josevaldo? Oõ

Kisame: É o nome da minha câmera... eu gosto de por nomes em tudo! \o/ (Sakura: É.

Minha TV se chama Neji, aquele que tudo vê. XD Hirumo: ¬¬)

Todos: ...

Hidan: Lembrei de uma coisa, Chefe...

Líder: O quê?

Hidan: Esqueceu que o Deidara tá com os seus CDs do Reginaldo Rossi? Oõ

-Silêncio...-

Líder: VÃO ACHAR AQUELE ENERGÚMENO AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒÓ

Todos: H...HAI!!! T-T7

-Nos confins mais profundos da floresta... XD-

Líder: ACHARAM????

Todos (Até o Tobi. XD): Não, senhor... i-i

Pensamentos:

Sasori: Reginaldo Rossi? Sou mais o Falcão. XD

Kisame: Uia! O Josevalo tá nas urtigas! JOSEVALDO!!! T-T

Itachi: Pelo menos não é Roberto Carlos. XD (Hirumo: Cortesia da fic "FLERTE", da

Hamiko01- san. XD)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai! Se você sumir para sempre, eu poderei entrar para a Akatsuki! \o/

Hidan: Uma minhoquinha fazendo ginastikinha... duas minhoquinhas fazendo

ginastikinha... três... XD

Garrafa: Cadê o Kakuzu? Oõ

-Não muito longe dali... os pensamentos de Kakuzu. XD-

Kakuzu: Banco 24 horas... uhuuu... banco 24 horas... \n.n/ -Roubando as senhas das

contas das pessoas. XD-

-Volta-

Líder: Reginaldo... i-i

Fim dos pensamentos. XD

Hidan: NÃO DÁ PRA ACHAR, MEU!!!! Òó

Itachi: Conhecendo um pouco o Deidara...

Todos: -Olha-

Itachi: Ele deve estar no lugar mais incoerente e inimaginável da face da Terra.. ¬¬

-Silêncio-

Hidan: Eu procuro na geladeira. ¬¬

Líder: Freezer...

Itachi: Em algum depósito de comida enlatada... u.u

Kisame: Atrás dos vasos sanitários...

Zetsu: Em algum lugar... XD

Garrafa: Na toca do...

Sasori: -interrompendo- Nas gavetas dele.

-Silêncio... XD-

Sasori: EU JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO PENSAREM ERRADO, CARALHX!!!!!!! Ò///////Ó

Líder: Tá. Procure nos armários. ¬¬

Hidan: O que faz nóis pensá que o Deida tá lá em casa? Oõ

Itachi: Mente incoerente... --

Hidan: Oh. oo

Kisame: Então, nóis procura lá em casa e dispois (? XD) nóis volta a procurá aqui. u.u

Itachi: Hidan não é o único que precisa de um livro de português... ¬¬

Todos: Eah... --

-Silêncio...-

Líder: O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI AINDA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! VÃO LOGO!!!!! Òó

Todos: HAIIIIIII!!! -Corre-

Ficam apenas o Líder e o Tobi. XD

Líder: -Encara Tobi-

Tobi: -Sorri. XD-

Líder: VOCÊ TAMBÉM... -Aponta-

Tobi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!! -Corre-

Líder: -Esfregando a cabeça- Quando eu encontrá-lo... eu vou (CENSURADO)...

(CENSURADO) e (CENSURADO) naquele desgraçado... Òó

UOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ÒÓ -Corre em direção ao por do sol... XDDDDD-

A TENTATIVA DE CADA UM... XDDD

Mostra-se uma penumbra na forma de Deidara no (CENSURADO)... sim... ele estava lá.

XD

Penumbra do Deida XD: Kukukukuku... Tolos ignóbeis... eu sabia que vocês iam procurar

nesses lugares... kukukukukukuku... fatídico o dia em que decidiram me procurar.. kuku

(Hirumo: Mas foi hoje! OO' Deida: Não estraga a emoção. ¬¬ Sakura: XD)

VAMOS LÁ! XD

ITACHI

Itachi havia chegado à um depósito de comida enlatada que ele não sabia dizer qual era.

XD

Itachi: Quem disse isso? Oõ

Hirumo: Oie! \o/

Itachi: ¬¬

Bem, voltando... XD

Itachi: -Procurando por entre as caixas- Deidaraaaaaa... --' Deidaraaaaa...

-Silêncio... XD-

Itachi: Queria ter um Byakugan agora.. ¬¬

Itachi pisa em uma caixa amarela e...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Itachi: -Enfumaçado- OO

Aparece, da caixa que explodiu, um boneco empalhado do Deidara escrito: OTÁRIOS!!!!!!!

XD

Itachi: Isso já está passando dos limites... -Veias na testa. XD-

HIDAN

Hidan: Deida! Deida! -Abrindo a geladeira- OHHHH!!! OO NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!

Dentro da geladeira está outro boneco empalhado e muito bem agasalhado do Deidara,

escrito: BRRRR... TROXA! XD e um pote de geléia. XD

Hidan: A GELÉIA TÁ ACABANDO!!!! T-T

Bem, ignoremos isso. ¬¬ XD

LÍDER

Líder: -Abrindo o Freezer- Deidara?

Boneco empalhado do Deidara vestido de Papai Noel escrito: HO HO HO! NÃO FOI

DESSA VEZ.. (E Vilão só ganha carvão. XD)

Líder: Oõ

KISAME E TOBI

Kisame fez Tobi de escravo. XD

Tobi: -Olhando atrás do vaso fétido. - UUUGH... ELE NUM TÁ AQUI NÃO, KISAME-SAN...

i-i

Pobre Tobi... XD Havia apenas um bonequinho do Deidara (Com um pregador no nariz.

XD) Esrito: ACHAM MESMO QUE EU ME ESCONDERIA AQUI? Oõ NEM DESCARGA

ESSE POVO DÁ... ¬¬

Kisame: ¬¬

ZETSU

Ele estava em algum lugar... e não achou o Deidara. XD

SASORI

Sasori: -Tirando tudo quando é roupa do Deidara da gaveta- DEIDARA!!! NÃO SEI COMO

ENTROU AÍ, MAS SAIA!!! ÒÓ -Acha uma cueca se florzinhas brancas. XD- Eca... Oõ

-Joga fora e pega o bonequinho do Deidara escrito: O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO COM AS

MINHAS GAVETAS??? Òó- PUTZ!!!!

DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

-Explode. XD-

DEPOIS... XD

-Todos reunidos na floresta- XD

Sasori: Eu vou matar aquele sujeito! Alguém viu o meu braço? òó

Kisame: ...

Itachi: (MORRA, DEIDARA!!! ÒÓ) Não reclame...

Hidan: Chefe

Líder: Hn?

Hidan: A geléia tá acabando... i-i

Líder: ¬¬

Garrafa: Gente, ele só pode estar no...

Tobi: Já que não achamos ele, posso entrar:D

Todos: NÃO! ÒÓ

Garrafa: Gente...

Kakuzu: AE GALERA!!! -Segurando X.XXX.XXX.XXX reais. XD- TUDO NA PAZ???

ACHARAM TODO MUNDO???

Todos: -Olham com cara de pouquíssimos amigos pro Kakuzu. XD-

Kakuzu: Qui qui é isso, galera! Tão com cara de quem não achou o Deidara e que ele tá

devendo os CDs do Reginaldo Rossi pro Chefe! oo

Todos: É EXATAMENTE ISSO!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: OO E por que o Tobi tá aqui? Oõ

Zetsu: Não pergunte. ¬¬

Garrafa: Gente...

Kakuzu: Por que eu não posso perguntar hein? òó Cadê os direitos de livre expressão que

a lei nos deu, hein? òó

Zetsu: Não é esse o caso, é que...

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá

bláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá...

Garrafa:

GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Todos: QUIÉ??????????????????????? ÒÓ

Garrafa: O DEIDARA SÓ PODE ESTAR NA TOCA DO...

DEPOIS... XD

Líder: Me belisquem e me levem para a minha mãe... ¬¬

Itachi: Fala sério... --

Kisame: Ugh! Que nojooooo... oo

Sasori: Com certeza, é incoerente... òó

Zetsu: Putz...

Tobi???

Hidan: ECAAAAAAAA!!! EU É QUE NÃO ENTRO Aí!!!! ÒÓ

Kakuzu: ¬¬ Garrafa, como sabia que ele estava aqui? Oõ

Garrafa: É o único lugar da floresta que não procuramos. ¬¬

Sim... Deidara com certeza estava ali. E não era nada mais nada menos do que...

O Buraco do Tatu. XD

Líder: Ok. vamos entrar.

Itachi: Não pode, chefe...

Líder: Por que não? Oõ

Itachi: Tem que bater na porta antes... ¬¬

Líder: Affffff... -Bate na porta que estava no chão. XD-

Tatu: -Abre- Quié? Qui qui cê qué???? Eu não vou comprar artigos para pêlo nenhum! òó

Líder: Errr... na verdade... estamos procurando o nosso companheiro, o Deidara... ele...

Sasori: Ele é loiro, olhos azuis perolados, tem uma voz irritante, péssimo gosto pra roupa

de meia-estação, fica falando "A Arte é um estouro" pra tudo quanto é lado, obviamente

explode coisas, fica inventando jogos equisitos, penteado esquisito, e tem bocas nas

mãos... etc etc...

Todos: OO

Tatu: Nunca vi mais gordo. ¬¬ Vão embora. ¬¬

Itachi: -Olhar assassino- Deixe-nos entrar, se não...

-Ouve-se uma multidão de passarinhos decolando, e apenas os Akatsukis e o Tatu ouvem

o "Se não..." XD-

Tatu: OO En...entrem... ele... está aqui... sim...

UM MINUTO DEPOIS... XD

Deida: OIE GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/ VOCÊS ME ACHARAM!!! \o/

-Silêncio-

Deida: Que olharem são esses??? Ei... galera? OO

Líder: ...

-Silêncio... e olhares assassinos. XD-

Líder: Matem-no. ¬¬

Deida:

UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
OO'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tatu: OO

DEPOIS... EM CASA... XD

Deida: -Tão enfaixado que parece uma múmia. XD-

Líder: -Abraçando secretamente os CDs do Reginaldo Rossi. XD-

Kisame: -Abraçando Josevaldo. XD-

Itachi: -Lendo gibis hentai. XD-

Zetsu: -Tentando expulsar o Tobi. XD-

Hidan e Sasori: -Procurando braço de Sasori. XD-

Garrafa, Kakuzu e Tatu: -Ficando amigos. XD-

Deida: Tô cum fomi... quem vai me dar na boquinha:D

Todos: SE VIRE!!! Òó

Deida: i-i (Mas eu ainda irei jogar... ukukukukukukukukukukuku... Minha barriguinha... i-i

XD)

CONTINUA... XD

Hirumo: Pois é, gente! Decidimos que "Jogos Mortais XD" vai acabar com o cap 8!!! Strip

Poker! XD

Sakura: Pois é. Já temos outras idéiassss... o próximo cap é o último, galera!!! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!! XD

Hirumo: Sim! Mas é aquela coisa né, Saku-chan...

Sakura e Hirumo: SEM REVIEW, SEM STRIP POKEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!! XD


	8. Strip Poker!

**STRIP POKER!!!**

Hirumo: FIIINAAAAAALLLLLLMEEEEENNNNNTEEEEEE!!!! \o/

Sakura: SUA VXCX!!! QUEM DISSE QUE ESSE VAI SER O ÚLTIMO DOS JOGOS MORTAIS???

Hirumo: Mas eu não disse que ia ser o último de "Jogos Mortais"!!!

Sakura: DISSE SIM!!!

Hirumo: Não, eu disse que vai ser o último capítulo de "JOGOS MORTAIS XD". u.u

Sakura: GRANDES BOSTXS!!!!!!! MESMO ASSIM!!!!!

Hirumo: Podemos fazer outras fics, Saku-chan! n.n

Sakura: Oh... é mesmo. XD -Abrindo bloco de notas para fazer outras fics. XD- Hiru, seu niver é em setembro, neah?

Hirumo: Aham... .-.

Sakura: Ok. Tu vai ganhar um presente adiantado... ukukukukukukukukukukuku...

Hirumo??? Bem, as Reviews... nós resolvemos organizar um pouquinho pra não ficar confuso, sim? n.n:

**Taty-chan -**

Sakura: Tudo bem... você não é a primeira... ¬¬'

Hirumo: n.n' Obrigada pelos elogios... XD

**Hajime Kirane-chan -**

Hirumo e Sakura: STRIP POOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!! \o/

**Tochi no Mari -**

Hirumo: Meu Deida é Fodxxxx... XDDDDDDD

Sakura: Oh, também quero um encosto... XD Pode ser o L? XD

Tatu: VOCÊS!!! O DEIDARA ME DEVE ALUGUEL!!!! ÒÓ

Hirumo: Mas ele só ficou por poucas horas...

Tatu: Mesmo assim! òó

Sakura: Vai pedir pra ele, nóis tá na pindaíba... XD

**Babi S2 -**

Hirumo: Babi-san! A quanto tempo! n.n

Sakura: PRÓXIMO CAP. CHEGANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -Apontando pra baixo com microfone na mão. XD

Lili-chan -

Sakura: YEEEYYYYY! FÃAAAAA!!!

Hirumo: n.n''''''''''

Sakura: Dá licença? Deixa eu ser feliz!!!

Hirumo: Eu não disse nada. XD

**FeH-Chan -**

Hirumo: Nada de hemorragias nasais. Leiam e vejam se tem yaoi o suficiente para vocês. ¬¬ -Aura maligna-

Sakura: O Tobi só vai aparecer bem no meio... n.n'''''

Hirumo: -Imaginando Deida e Ita... XD- º¬º

Sakura: n.n'  
**  
**

**Camila XD -**

Hirumo: GAAXLEE MAS NEM FUDXNDX!!!!!! Òó

Sakura: Foi falar justo no casal yaoi que ela mais odeia na face da terra... u.u'''' Mas SasoXDei ela tá de acordo. XD

Hirumo: Bem, este é o último cap. de Jogos Mortais, mas vamos fazer outras fics bem engraçadas, né, Saku-chan? n.n

Sakura: Uhum. n.n

**Kimi-Hina -**

Hirumo: Hina-san... Hina-san... Parece que temos um grave problema aqui... u.u

Sakura: O únicos problemas aqui são vocês duas. ¬¬ O Itachi não pode ser das duas? Oõ

Hirumo: Poligamia é proibido no Brasil, Saku-chan. u.u

Sakura: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... mas deixa pra lá. ¬¬

Hirumo: Quero ver quando aparecer uma fã louca pelo L...

Sakura: -Aura maligna-

Hirumo: ¬¬ Não se procupe, Kimi-san! n.n O Sask é seu. XD

Sakura: STRIP POOOOOOOOOOOKEEERRR! XD

**Sabaku no SaH -**

Hirumo: STRIP POOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!! ºOº

Sakura: -Hemorragia nasal ao imaginar o L fazendo Strip. XD-

Hirumo: ¬¬ EU TAMBÉM AMO O JEITO DO DEI!!!! Ele explode coisas de um jeito tããããããooo fofo! -

**Haine -**

Hirumo: Muito bom, Haine-san! A senhorita preza a vida da Saku-chan!!! -Aura maligna-

Sakura: OO'''''

Hirumo: É verdade... não tem como não pensar em Strip Poker, nééééé??? n.n Queremos saber o que achou, viu? n.n

Sakura: Uhum... uhum... -Ainda com medo. XD- OO'''

**Hyouga Miyuki -**

Sakura: Você não é a única encalhada.. i-i

Hirumo: Sim... i-i

Sakura: Senso de graça... pode até ser... mas eu chamaria de... maluquice. n.n

Hirumo: n.n''''''''''''''''''

**Poison Lee -**

Hirumo: A senhorita AnkoXKakashi!!!!

Sakura: Yuuuuuu... legal

Hirumo: STRIP POKEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!

Sakura: Aí DE PRESENTE PRA VOCÊÊÊÊSSSSSSSSSSS!!! XD

**Uchiha Danii-chan -**

Hirumo: -Imaginando- O////O Ooohhhhhh...

Sakura: Colírioooooooo... o Deida também não é nada mal... n.n Se Sasori não fosse de madeira... u.u

Hirumo: Hidan também passa...

Líder: E eu? Oõ

Sakura: TU É UMA PENUMBRA ESQUISITO!!!!

Hirumo: Se você fosse o Yondaime...

Líder: Eu sou o...

-Passa Caminhão-

Sakura e Hirumo: OO O Líder também passa... putz... n////////n

Hirumo: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCC!!!

Sakura: - Vira a página -

**  
STRIP POKER!!!**

(Aviso: Contém Shounen Ai. Aviso 2: A pedido de leitorAs, não vamos mostrar muito o Strip Poker, vamos mais mostrar eles tirando a roupa. XD)

Líder's **POV**:

O Deidara está estranho ultimamente... ele fica o dia todo trancado no quarto, só sai pra comer ou ir ao banheiro. Apenas ouvimos os "kukukukukukukukukukukuku's" enquanto ele faz alguma coisa que não sabemos dizer o que é.

Hidan: Eu aposto que ele está...

Sasori: Cale a boca. ¬¬

Ok. Essa foi triste. ¬¬ Deixemos quieto. Oh, ele saiu...

FIM DO POV. NARRAÇÃO NORMAL A PARTIR DAQUI.

Deidara saiu eufórico do quarto, pulando:

Deida: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! \o/ EU CONSEGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Itachi: -Lendo- Consegui o quê? ¬¬

Deida: EU CONSEGUI CARAMBA!!! CONSEGUI!!!

Sasori: O QUÊ, CARALHX??? ÒÓ

Deida: OO

Líder: Conseguiu fazer um transplante cerebral? 8D

-Silêncio-

Deida: Não... oo

Itachi: É uma pena... u.u

Líder: Principalmente porque precisaríamos de mais dois. ¬¬ -Olha pra Kisame e Hidan-

Hidan: (O Líder tá olhando pra mim... òó Será que eu esqueci de colocar a cueca de novo????? -Olha-)

Kisame: (O Líder tá olhando pra mim... óia que borboletinha linda! 8D)

Itachi: ...

Deida: NÃO É ISSO!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!

Todos: CONSEGUIU O QUÊ!!!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!

Deida: EU CONSEGUI FAZER UM BARALHO PERSONALIZADO!!!!

-Silêncio-

Todos: -Voltando a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes... XD-

Deida: PUTZZZZZZ!!! OLHEM!!!! Òó

Deidara mostra um baralho onde os desenhos, em vez dos oficiais, eram ele vestido de Valete, de Dama, de Rei, de Coringa, segurando os Naipes, etc. XD

Itachi: Essa foi a coisa mais... ridícula que eu já vi... ¬¬ (Lógico só perde para o Orochimaru dançando a Boladona... u.u) (Hirumo: O que é Boladona? Oõ Sakura: De que mundo você veio????????????????????????????)

Zetsu: E daí que você fez um baralho personalizado? Oõ

Deida: Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...

Corta para todos os Akatsukis sentados em roda. XD

Sasori: Por que eu estou aqui? òó

Deida: Vamos jogar poker... n.n Com o MEU baralho. XD

Itachi: -Levantando-se e indo embora. XD-

Deida: -Pega uma corda, laça Itachi e coloca-o de volta onde estava. XD- VAAAMOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS COMEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!

Hidan: PEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Òó

Deida: Quié? ÒÓ

Hidan: Eu não sei jogar poker. XD

Deida: Éah... eu também não... então vamos jogar... STRIP POOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! É o seguinte, cada um começa com $ 300 em troca dos sapatos! n.n/

Todos: Sapatos...?

Deida: Isso! 8D

Sasori: E as fichas valem quanto? u.u

Deida: Bom... er...

Sasori: Não sabe? ''

Deida: Não .-.

Todos: ... -.-''''

Deida: Tá, eu invento o/ Ah, as brancas vão valer 5, as vermelhas 10, as verdes 15 , as azuis 20 e...

Sasori: As pretas 25, né?

Deida: Como você sabe? OO

Todos: Você tá fazendo de 5 em 5, espertão... ¬¬

Deida: Heh... heh... n.n'... hmpf ...-.-

Todos: ... u.u

Deida: BOM!! n.n VAMOS COMEÇAR!! o/

Itachi: Nem vem

Deida: Por quê? ó.o

Itachi: Eu não vou jogar isso u.ú

Deida: Por quê...??? u.u

Itachi: Porque não, oras! ù.ú

Deida: Não me convenceu ... ...! Olha que eu explodo os seus mangás hentai que tão no banheiro! O.ó

Itachi: ºoº N- Na- Na- NÃO!!!!

Deida: Kukukukukuku!! Eu sou mal/o/

Líder: Quer que eu seja sincero? u.u

Deida: Não. n.n/

Kakuzu: -Sussurra para Hidan- É nessas horas que eu me pergunto se ele é homem ou mulher, afinal, que homem vai querer jogar Strip Poker com homens? O.o

Hidan: -Sussurra de volta- Sei lá, mas, podia ser pior...

Kakuzu: Como? O.o

Hidan: se ele não fosse nenhum dos dois! e.e

Kakuzu: Verdade, verdade... e.e''

Deida: A...A...ATCHIM!!! Hei!! Quem tá falando de mim? O.ó

Kakuzu e Hidan: -Assovios- e.e...

Todos: OO

Itachi: Eu não vou tirar a roupa em público. u.u

Deida: -Fechando a cortina. XD- PRONTO!!!

Itachi: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. ¬¬

Kisame: Desde quando temos uma janela na caverna?

Deida: Desde que eu as fiz! òóV Art is a Bang!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: ¬¬''''

Deida: Então, primeiro temos que checar se todos estão com o mesmo número de peças de roupa. Ou seja... calça, blusa, capa, cueca...

Itachi: Caham... ¬¬

Deida: Tá...tá... OU samba-canção... ¬¬ e um prendedor de cabelo. n.n 

Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Líder, Kakuzu: Hã???????

Deida: -Distribuindo prendedores de cabelo. XD- Vocês não sabiam que o maior sonho de uma fã minha ou do Itachi é ver um dos dois de cabelo solto? Pois bem. n.n

Líder: Mas as fãs não estão assistindo a gente. ¬¬

Deida: -Glup. XD- É...nééééééééé... n.n'''''''

Zetsu: E como se joga strip poker? Oõ

Deida: Perde quem ficar nu primeiro. n.n

Todos: OO

Itachi: -Tentando se levantar e sendo puxado de volta pelo Deida. XD- Oh, shit... ¬¬

Deida: kukukukukukukukukukukuukukukukukukuku... VAMOS JOGAR... -Olhar maligno... XD-

Todos: -Prendem o cabelo. XD-

Kakuzu: Ok. Como eu sempre quis fazer isso, eu vou distribuir as cartas... pode ter apostas em dinheiro no meio? 8D

Deida: Apostamos as nossas roupas depois...

Kakuzu: Falô! \o/

Zetsu: ... -Saindo de fininho... XD-

Líder: Estou com um mal pressentimento... ¬¬

Itachi: Idem...

Kakuzu: -Distribuindo as cartas.-

Todos: ...

Pensamentos XD -

Itachi: Oh, shit... again. XD

Deida: Putz! Tomara que os flashs não estejam ligados... i-i

Kisame: Eu nunca joguei pôquer na vida e... por que o Deidara está segurando os Naipes nos deseinhos das cartas? Oõ

Líder: Isso não vai acabar em boa coisa... não vai. ¬¬

Sasori: ...

Hidan: OO -Lendo "Como jogar Strip Poker. XD"- Num tô entendendo nada... OO''''

Kakuzu: Que pena que a Garrafa está dormindo... u.u

Sasori: ...

Fim dos pensamentos. XD (Hirumo: Agora.. de presente pra vocês... a minha narração especial! XD)

-Alguns minutos depois... XD-

O blefe de Sasori funcionou. Depois que ele baixou as cartas na mesa o sorriso maquiavélico iluminou a sua face. Itachi disfarçou o pavor. XD

Sasori levantou a cabeça, ainda levando o sorriso distorcido e encarou Itachi com suficiência.

Sasori: E aí Itachi? Preparado para tirar a roupa?

Itachi, que sempre era frio não conseguiu conter a pequena gota de suor que escorreu da sua testa. Mesmo assim, se levantou orgulhoso e altaneiro, respirou fundo e começou a desabotoar a capa.

Deidara: PERAEEEEE!!! PERAEEEEE!!!! NÃO TINHA QUE TER UM FUNDO MUSICAL AGORA???? Oõ

Kisame: Quer merdx. ¬¬

Deida: Cala a boca, você estragou o momento. ¬¬

Itachi tentava manter a dignidade. XD

Itachi: (Como é difícil manter a dignidade rodeado de idiotas. ¬¬)

Deidara, ainda insatisfeito com a falta de trilha sonora, começou com um tímido "tira... tira...", bem baixinho. Mas foi se entusiasmando, levando os outros companheiros a marcar e bater palmas.

Todos (Menos o Líder e o Sasori. XD): TIRA!! TIRA!!! TIRA!!!

Itachi desabotoou os botões totalmente perturbado e consternado. Mas ele era homem, afinal de contas. E ia fazer o que tivesse que fazer. XD

Sem muita pressa revelou seu ombro tonificado e logo depois o tórax forte e bronzeado coberto apenas com a fina camisetinha de telinha apertada. XD

Após ter tirado, o burburinho "Tira, tira" cessou, e por um minuto reinou o silêncio que foi logo quebrado por todos:

Todos: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... ºOº

Itachi: -Gota-

Deida: PERAEEE!!! ONDE QUE VOCÊ GANHOU ESSE BRONZE SE FICA O DIA INTEIRO DE CAPA PRETA??? Òó

Kakuzu: Invejoso. ¬¬

Itachi: Posso me vestir agora? Oõ

Todos: NÃO!!! Òó TEM QUE FICAR ATÉ O FIM DO JOGO!!!

Líder e Sasori: (Eu não acredito que eu disse isso. ¬¬)

Deida: -Olhinhos brilhantes- Me conta que produto é esse que você usa pra se bronzear... º////º

Itachi não respondeu. Apenas se sentou-se no chão e apoiou o corpo nos braços instintivamente, deixando o seu belo tórax exposto sem querer.

Todos: -Disfarçando. XD- Cof...cof... º-º

(Nota: Hirumo: Devem estar se perguntando por que eu fiz ele tirar a capa antes do prendedor de cabelo... ora, é só pensar pela lógica do que você quer ver primeiro. XD Sakura: B...b...bron...bronzeado... O///O Hirumo: Viu? n.n XD)

Deidara, ainda com inveja do peito dourado de Itachi, ia começar a próxima rodada quando...

-Rajada de flashs vindo do teto e gritinhos "kyaaa" "kyaaa"-

Líder: Mas o q... -Olha pra cima- DEIDARA!!! ÒÓ

Deida: Sim, chéfis:D

Líder: O QUE ESSA MULTIDÃO DE GAROTAS... E O TOBI ESTÃO FAZENDO NO TETO???????? ÒÓ

Deida: Mas então né, chefinho... cê acha que eu ia fazer um jogo desses sem platéia? Vê se pode... ¬¬/

Tobi: Posso jogaaaaarrr? óò

Todos: NÃO!!!

Líder: ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO, DEIDARA E... E O QUE UMA DAS AUTORAS ESTÁ FAZENDO ALI NO MEIO???? ÒÓ (Nota: Sakura: Hiruuuuuuuu!!! Cadê voc... HIRUMO!!! Òó)

Deida: Mas eu disse pra elas desligarem os flashs de quem trouxe Máquina fotográfica... mas algumas trouxeram câmera e algumas outras deram a desculpa de que vão guardar tudo no coração por não ter máquina nem câmera!!! i-i

Todos: OO'''

Líder: TIRE ESSA GENTE TODA DAÍ, TOBI!!!! ÒÓ

Tobi: Aí eu posso jogar:D

Todos: NÃO!!!! Òó

Tobi: Nada feito, então... u.u

Deida: VAMOS CONTINUAAAAARRR!!! Silêncio aí, viu meninas? n.n

Meninas (E Hirumo. XD): HAAAAAAIIII!!! n///n (Nota: Sakura: -Pulando na fic- Aquela ali me paga... ÒÓ)

Kakuzu: -Distribui as cartas. XD-

Pensamentos... XD-

Itachi: Essa caverna é realmente fria. ¬¬

Deida: Eu quero um bronze daqueles... óò

Fim dos pensamentos. XD

-Algum tempo depois... XD- (Hirumo: -Gravando as cenas XD- E vamos a mais uma narração especial! n.n)

Por um momento, Deidara viu-se paralisado. Não estava conseguindo imaginar como Kakuzu conseguiu vencer o seu jogo. Este levantou-se, orgulhoso:

Kakuzu: Parece que você vai se juntar ao Itachi, Deidara... kukukuku...

Deidara, incrédulo, recuperou sua "compostura" e igualmente se levantou, encarando Kakuzu:

Deida: Okkkkssss!!! MAS O MEU STRIP VAI SER BEM MAIS INTERESSANTE (E COM FUNDO MUSICAL) QUE O DO ITACHIIIIII!!!

Começa a tocar uma música do nada. XD (Sakura: -No teto, com a Hirumo. XD- Hiru, o que você tá fazendo com esse rádio? ¬¬ Hirumo: Naaaadaaaa... quê isso, Saku-chan. n.n Sakura: ¬¬)

Deidara começa a rebolar e dançar estranhamente, e faz todos os Akatsukis ficarem... ugh... OO' (Sakura: Como assim "Ugh"? Oõ Hirumo: n.n)

Começa a desabotoar a capa da Akatsuki, revelando seu peitoral (não tão definido quanto o do Itachi. XD) sarado e não-bronzeado. XDDDDD, coberto igualmente por uma blusa de telinha.

Líder: DEIDARA! ÒÓ

A música pára. XD

Deida: Sim, chéfis? n.n

Líder: Isso era pra ser algo sexy? Òõ

Deida: Não está? óò

Todos: NÃO!!!! ÒÓ

Deida: ... -Termina de tirar a capa... normalmente. XD-

Kisame: Pode até tentar, mas nunca vai conseguir ser tão sexy quanto o Itachi-sa...

Itachi: Kisame, calado. ¬¬

Deida: O QUE DISSE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUU!!! ÒÓ PEIXE-MORTO!!!! ÒÓ

Kisame: INCENDIÁRIO!!!

Deida: E COM MUITO ORGULHO, VIU???????? ÒÓ

Kisame: MULHER!!!

Deida: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? (Hirumo: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? ÒÓ Sakura: ...) -Tenta atacar o Kisame. XD-

(Cena Shounen Ai - Não gosta, não leia essa parte. XD)  
(Sakura: What is that???? òó Hirumo: É pra não dizer que eu não avisei depois. u.u e ainda com o "roteiro yaoi" da Saku-chan e a minha narração, ficou imbatível. XD)

Deidara tentava atacar Kisame com todas as forças, mas alguém, de repente o segurou pela cintura.

Sasori: Deidara, pare com isso. òó Você é sexy tam... esquece. -Vermelho. XD-

Sasori não falou isso da boca pra fora. Abraçados daquele jeito, ele podia sentir cada músculo do companheiro.

Deidara: Sasori-danna. u.u

Sasori: -Acordando- Oi???

Deidara: -Vermelho- Parei... faz um tempinho... º////////º

Sasori: -Soltando- Ah... foi mal... o////////o

Deidara: u///////u

Sasori: ù///////ú

Deidara: u////////u

Sasori: ù////////////ú

(Fim da cena yaoi. XD)

Líder: Tá, tá bom, já entendi, ô seus yaoístas e... FAÇAM ESSAS MALUCAS PARAREM DE GRITAR MOE MOE MOE!!!!!! ÒÓ

Meninas: -Parando. XD-

Kakuzu: -Distribuindo as cartas. XD-

-Alguns momentos depois... XD-

Kisame: Per...di... i-i

Líder: Kukukukukukukuku... Por isso eu sou o Líder. 8D

Kisame: Ok... i-i

Kisame começa a tirar a capa. Seu corpo era bonito... mas era... azul... ¬¬'''

Meninas: ...

-Silêncio-

Kisame: Eu odeio vocês. ¬¬

Todos: ¬¬''''''''

Kakuzu: -Distribuindo as cartas. XD-

-Alguns momentos depois... XD-

Hidan: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!! CHEGOU O MOMENTO!!! HIDAN IRÁ TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR... A SUA BLUSA E REVELAR O SEU CORPO SEXY!!!! 8D

Todos: ¬¬ (Ele nem liga pelo fato de ter perdido... u.ú''')

Hidan começa a tirar a capa sensualmente, revelando seu corpo de Deus Grego não-bronzeado e tão bonito quanto o do Itachi. XD  
(Hirumo: Mas não é MAIS bonito nem a pau. u.ú Sakura: ¬¬)

Deida: EI!!! POR QUE O SEU PEITO É MAIS BONITO QUE O MEU??? EU VIREI NINJA ANTES DE VOCÊ!!! ÒÓ

Hidan: Eu peguei esse peito de algum atleta aí. n.n Eu sou um zumbi, lembra? n.n

Meninas: Ew... OO''''''''

Kakuzu: ¬¬ -Ditribuindo as cartas. XD-

-Algum tempo depois... XD-

Deida: Eu... não... acredito... OO

Sasori: òóV

Deida: EU PERDI DE NOVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T-T

Sasori: Tem que saber blefar, dãããããã... òóV

Deida: Hmpf... convencido. ¬¬

Deidara leva suas mãos à cabeça e desamarra a fita vermelha que ele usa para fazer um rabo de cavalo. Seus cabelos loiros se soltam e caem sobre seus ombros malhados... (Sakura: Hirumo, você está se empolgando demais. ¬¬ Hirumo: e...e... º///////////º)

Sacode um pouco a cabeça, deixando os cabelos mais confortáveis. Pode-se ouvir os "Kyaaaa's" das garotas e a onda de flashs. XD

Hidan: Tudo isso só por causa dele soltando o cabelo???? Oõ

Alguém: -Taca uma câmera na cabeça do Hidan. XD-

Hidan: AIEEEEEEEEE!!! Òó

Sasori: ... ù///ú

Itachi: ...

Kakuzu: Que merdx. ¬¬ -Distribui as cartas. XD-

-Algum tempo depois... (Sakura: PÁRA PÔ!!! Hirumo: Mas é para as pessoas saberem, Saku-chan! òó Sakura: ...)

Deidara: Tem nove? n.n

Kakuzu: Não...

Deidara: Tem nove? n.n

Kakuzu: ¬¬'

-Depois... XD-

Nessa... quem acabou perdendo foi...

Líder: ÒÓ

Kakuzu: Foi mal, Chefe. É o jogo... XD

Líder: u.u

O Líder tira a capa... mas como é uma penumbra ninguém vê. XD

Menininha 1: Ei! Isso não vale!

Menininha 2: Não tema, mana! Foi pra isso que eu trouxe UMA LANTERNA!!! ÒÓ -Acende a aponta pro Líder. XD-

Neste momento, a câmera da Hirumo quebra... e estamos assistindo por ela. XD

Hirumo: Droga! òó

Sakura: ¬¬'''

-Depois... XD-

Meninas: Whoaaaah... Líííííídeeerrrr... ºOº

Líder: -Na penumbra. XD- (Eu sou fodxxxx... òóV)

Itachi: Vamos acabar logo com isso... ¬¬ (Aqueles olhares lá de cima estão me incomodando... u.u'''''')

Kakuzu: -Distribuindo as cartas um pouco impaciente. XPPP-

Tobi: Posso jogar agora:D

Todos: NÃO!!! ÒÓ

Tobi: Mas eu sei fazer strip! i-i -Pula pra cima da mesa-

Começa a tocar a mesma música que estava tocando quando Deidara retirou a camiseta, e Tobi começa a dançar do mesmo jeito que Deidara...

Deida: SEU COPIÃO!!!! ÒÓ PLAGIADOR BARATO!!!

Ei, deixa eu continuar? òó

Deida: Ops... n.n'''

Tobi retirou a camisa... e a máscara... e ele era o...

Câmera da Hirumo: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Hirumo: DROGA!!! Òó

(Ouve-se apenas gritinhos loucos das garotas do teto. XD)

-Depois... XP-

Tobi: -Todo fudidx no cantinho. XD- X.X'''

Deida: E ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO COPIAR O STRIP DOS OUTROS, SEU PIRULITO AMBULANTE!!! Òó

Sasori: Deidara, quer parar? Oõ

Deida: -Senta de novo. XP-

-Algum tempinho depois...-

Deida: E pra piorar a situação... EU PERDI DE NOVO!!! ÒÓ

Itachi: ...

Meninas: (Na verdade, eu queria era ver o Itachi-kun sem a calça... mas o Dei-kun serve... n///n)

Deida: Hmpf. ù///ú

Deidara desabotoa a calça e a tira. ficando apenas... de cueca? Oõ

Itachi: Isso é nojento. u.u Por isso que eu uso samba-canção. u.u

Deida: É mais confortável. n.n

Todos: . . . ¬¬ (Hirumo: -Poft- oo Sakura: Hiru? Hiru! HIRUUUU!! OO''')

Kakuzu: Gente, vamos fazer o Deidara perder logo aí estaremos livres... u.u

Líder: (E eu aqui, perdendo meu tempo, em vez de estar armando planos para a dominação do mundo. u.ú)

Deida: EI!!! ISSO NÃO VALE!!! VOCÊ NÃO TIROU NEM UMA PEÇA DE ROUPA!!! Òó

Kakuzu: E você acha que aquelas ali em cima querem ver isso? Oõ Não obrigado. u.u Eu vi a reação delas com o Kisame. u.u

Kisame: i-i -Trauma. XD-

Meninas: n.n

Deida: MENINAAASSS!!! VOCÊS NÃO QUEREM VER O ITACHI DE CABELO SOLTO??? n.n

Meninas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! ºOº

Itachi: Hmpf. Só para manter a popularidade... -Segura o prendedor de cabelo-

Mesmo não perdendo, Itachi soltou seus belos e lisos cabelos negros que caíram sobre seus ombros bem definidos, fazendo algumas meninas daqui de cima desmaiarem... Oo'''

(Hirumo: Ei, quem disse isso? Oõ Celina: OI!!! n.n Sakura: Lina-chan!!! Oõ O que faz aqui? Celina: Tô aqui pelo mesmo motivo que vocês... ºOº -Tirando fotos... XD-)

Kakuzu: Hmpf. Convencido metido-a-gostoso. u.u -Distribui as cartas. XD-

Itachi: (Eu não sou metido a gostoso. Eu SOU gostoso. òóV)

-Depois... XP-

Sasori: Per...di... oo

Hidan: E É A VITÓRIA DO MAIS MUSCULOSO AQUI!!!! ÒóV

Meninas: MENTIROSO!!! Òó

Hidan: Buá... suas chatas... i-i

Sasori: Uff... ¬¬'

Sasori retirou a sua capa da Akatsuki, revelando seu corpo de... madeira? Oõ

Meninas: Ah, que sem graça... ù.u

Sasori: u.u

Deida: (Eu achei legal... o///o Deixa quieto. u///u)

Kakuzu: Putz, mais uma jogada de esperança para o Deidara ficar nu logo pra eu poder conta o meu dinheiro com a Garrafa... -Distribui e blábláblá... XD-

-Depois...-

Deida: NÃO VALE!!! VOCÊ ROUBOU!!! EU VI!!! ÒÓ

Kakuzu: Foi mal, Deidara, mas você não tem provas... u.u

Deida: Eu...não...acredito.. oo

Sasori: O feitiço se voltou contra o feitiçeiro...

Itachi: Cadê o Zetsu? Oõ

-Corta para o Zetsu... no telefone com a mãe? Oõ-

-Volta. XP-

Itachi: ... oo'

Líder: oo'

Kakuzu: oo'

Hidan: oo'

Sasori: o//////o'

Kisame: oo'

Meninas: ºOº -Tirando fotos e gravando... XD-

Deida: -Peladão. XD- n.n

Garrafa: Bom dia... e... OO'''

Pensamentos de Garrafa: Homens semi-nus, mais o Deidara nu, mais o Kakuzu ainda com roupa...

Garrafa: MEU DEUS!!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO ASSEDIANDO SEXUALMENTE O DEIDARA??? SEUS GAYS!!! QUE NOJO!!! ÒÓ QUE SURUBX É ESSE AQUI HEiNNNNNNNNNN????????????????

Todos: -Correndo pro banheiro pra vomitar. XPPPPPPPPPP-

Deida: Eu odeio vocês. ¬¬

-Depois... todos haviam se recolhido nos quartos.-

(Cena Yaoi. Quem não gosta, que pare de ler por aqui. n.n)

Deida: -Com uma toalha cobrindo "partes. XD"- ALGuÈM VIU AS MINHAS ROUPAS??? ÒÓ ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA E...

Sasori estava na porta do próprio quarto, segurando algo.

Sasori: Tá procurando isso aqui?

Deida: MINHAS ROUPAS!!! DEVOLVE, SASORI-DANNA!!! Òó

Sasori: Oras, você não leu as regras do poker? Oõ Se quiser suas roupas de volta, terá que vender uma tarefa para um dos jogadores... e, como eu estou com as suas roupas, no caso, eu. u.u

Deida: ...

Sasori: ...

Deida: ...

Sasori: ...

Deida: Que tipo de tarefa? Oõ

Sasori: (Que lapso de tempo foi esse? Oõ Bem, deixa pra lá...) -Puxa o Deidara e cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido dele. XD-

Deida!!! º/////º

Sasori puxa o Deidara para dentro do quarto dele e tranca a porta...

FIM. XD

Sakura: Bem... é o fim... i-i

Hirumo: Hai... owari desu... u.u

Sakura: Nada haver com o assunto mas... Hiru... eu não te entendo... ¬¬

Hirumo: Pooooorrrrrr queeeeeee???? n.n

Sakura: Uma hora você é toda formalzinha... otra hora vira o cão de calçolão chupando manga... otra hora fica tão carente que chega a dar pena... e otras horas você vira... uma otaku que tem tara por personagens vilões. ¬¬

Hirumo: Pois é... néééééé... n.n

Sakura: Eu não entendo por que você é as...sim.. OO

(Pensamentos anormalmente altos da Sakura: CALCULISTA????? -Branca de incredulidade XD-)

Hirumo:D

(Pensamentos "nada calculistas" da Hirumo. XD: Tsc... ela descobriu. ¬¬ kukukukukukukukuku... XD)

Hirumo: Eu queria agradecer à Amakase Miharu-san, que me ajudou em horas de crise de criatividade. MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA, MIHARU-SAN!!!

Sakura: E essa fic é dedicada à Celina, FELIZ NIVERRRR!!! XDDD

Hirumo: OO'''''' Errm... Bem... é isso gente... acabou-se Jogos Mortais XD. Mas é aquela coisa... estamos com uma fic prontinha pra postar, mas só postaremos se prometerem que vão ler. n.n

Sakura: Se quiserem saber qual era a "tarefa", acessem o Wikipedia e procurem sobre "Strip Poker"... mas eu acho que todo mundo entendeu... oo'''''

Hirumo: Espero que tenha sido yaoi o suficiente pra vocês. òó

Sakura: Queríamos pedir desculpas para os nossos leitores masculinos... é que não resistimos... XP

Hirumo: Um bom dia/tarde/noite para vocês. Esperamos que tenham gostado. n.n

Sakura e Hirumo: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!!! o/ o/

(Charada do Deida ESPECIAL. XD:

Deida: Oi gente! Alguém consegue contar quantas vezes a palavra STRIP POKER foi mencionada nessa fic? Inclui-se os gritos das autoras nas respostas das reviews, viiiu? Tchau, gente! o/// n.n)


End file.
